


Two Nerds

by CorpustheBamf



Series: Loving Even The Shell [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpustheBamf/pseuds/CorpustheBamf
Summary: Moving to a new city and starting a new job, seems all exciting. Well that is until the Footclan chase you down and threaten to kill you. Luckily you have four turtle brothers to help you survive the vast concrete jungle of New York City. Especially one in particular. Donnie never thought he would ever find someone so interested in him as a person and not the giant mutant turtle he was.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooooooo this is my first ever writing. I haven't done anything like this since college, so if you would so kindly please excuse my mistakes or terrible writing style. I know I shift from third person to first a couple times but I sorta like making it reader style but also my OC. SO PLEASE forgive me. Umm I hope y'all enjoy my first chapter of this story, this has been floating around in my head for months now. I notice not many fics don't cater to my ideas but a lot have inspired me to write my own. I also plan on writing more chapters and other stories where the brothers all find love hence the tags. Donnie is just my favorite so my boy comes first xD. Thank you again and feel free to leave comments, telling me what you think or maybe giving me ideas for other chapters. Now Enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself. TMNT belongs to Mirage Studios.

New York City. It was a big step I decided to take. Leaving behind my small home town in Texas. Telling my mother that I needed this, that I needed to experience life and what it has to offer. Meaning I found this amazing job that I was lucky enough to Skype interview for and got it! I was going up this Saturday to scope out apartments that I could afford on my new salary. It was exciting to think that all my dreams were starting to come true. Maybe luck was on my side for once. 

“Sweetie, New York? Are you sure? What happened to that idea of going to be a botanist in Colorado? New York is just…seems….dangerous for a single girl all alone.” Said my mother driving me to the airport. “Oh mom, come on. You know that is still in the runnings but this is an opportunity to branch and learn more about technology and the future of tech to make sure we can go green with materials and not use harmful metals and such.” I basically preached. I scored a job at Rover Industries. One of the worlds top and leading company in computers, security, and overall technology in general. They have multiple partnerships with Samsung and Sony to Intel and Apple. If anyone is close to ground breaking inventions and computers it would be Rover. As we arrived my mom looked at me with concern in her eyes. “Don’t worry I’ll be back by Thursday. I’ll fill you in on all the details.” I said as I then finished pulling my suitcase out of the car. She hugged me back and just said be careful and she’ll miss me. I waved her off as I entered the airport. Ready for what awaits me. Little did I know 

New York City;

Mikey was fiddling with opening his Orange Crush while Raph and Donnie walked in with the pizza they had ordered. Mikey jumping up and tried to snag the box from Raph who just ended up holding it higher than Mikey. “Come on dude, I’m starving!” Donnie looked around the sitting area and didn’t see Leo insight. “Uhh hey Mikey where is Leo?” Don turned to face his turtle brothers in a small fight with Mikey trying to climb up Raph and him trying to shove Mikey off while still holding the pizza box above his head. “He and Splinter are in the dojo discussing some plan or whatever, he said we could eat without him”, Mikey said hitting the tip of the box making it unbalance and topple out of Raph’s hand and smacking on the floor. Luckily the box was still closed but the bottom end up. Raph glared at Mikey and about punched him when Leo walked in followed by Splinter. “Could you not beat up Mikey today Raph?” Leo said picking up the box and setting it on the table and flipping it open to reveal that the cheese and toppings stuck to the top. The Turtles sighing and still grabbed slices.

“We need to discuss something” Leo announced finishing his last bite. The boys looked up and at their fearless leader. “Just because Shredder is missing that doesn’t mean the Footclan is still not a threat. Donnie?” Leo motioned for him to pull up the data they discussed earlier. “Right, Shredder’s henchmen have been seen leaving and coming from Rover Industries. Now that could mean nothing but if they get their hands on technology powerful enough to find and locate Shredder we could being looking at again a very bad situation.” Raph looked at both his brothers and only said “So how are we to get in there. We can’t just casually stroll up and expect them to tell us what they are doing there.” “No, not necessarily. We could try and get April to apply for the internship they offer there and get her on the inside. I’ve done some research and they also need a tech for their computer programming systems. Doesn’t even require to be in person for it. I could work there as well.” Donnie said looking at his handheld computer. “Smart thinking Don, we infiltrate and find out what they are up to.” Leo said looking over his brothers and nodding his head as he stood up and dismissed them.

JFK Airport;

You landed and was standing outside the airport bay waving for a Taxi. Slightly glancing back at New York’s skyline. God its beautiful for a human made concrete jungle. A taxi pulled in and said where to. You threw your suitcase in the back with you and said to Zara’s Skylight Hotel on 23rd st. You had found this cool galaxy themed hotel. Each room modeled after a planet or galaxy or star. You happened to get Jupiter, which turned out to be an actual big suite. But who cares you got a discount for it. You did get a balcony looking over the city and seeing rooftops and city lights. It was going to get dark soon. So you texted your friend Emily, who you met over emails that works at Rover, telling her you settled in at your hotel and would be there Monday to fill out paperwork. She immediately replied and said to head over now and just spend my Monday looking for apartments. It wouldn’t take long to fill out the paperwork. You smiled because the sooner you got to go to this place the more exciting it was. You wrapped your purplish magenta scarf around your neck and headed down and out to Rover Industries.

You arrived at the tower of a building. At the top you read Rover Industries. Wow was all that fell from your lips. Emily waved at you from the main entrance. You walked over to her and greeted her. “Hello! Nice to finally meet you Em.” You said shaking her hand. Emily was this petite girl with long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Compared to her you seemed average with medium length espresso hair and hazel eyes. You were a few inches taller than her. What was she 5’1 you thought. “Yeah finally being here in person thats gotta be a big shock for you, small town girl.” She giggled ushering me to the elevators. The elevator arrived and we entered, there was a clock in the elevator that read 8:37. Geez that taxi ride took longer than you thought. But what did you expect New York traffic is the worst. Emily pushed the 38th floor and the elevator zipped up. Em leaned over and said how was the plane ride. Trying to make small talk as we made our way to her office to fill out paperwork. Emily was HR basically around here. She handled all new employees. We arrived to her small corner office in the big open cubicle room. She had a small window out looking over a small part of the city. She sat behind her desk and I sat in the chair in front of it. She slid papers and a pen over to me and said “Here fill theses out, shouldn’t take long and one other thing bring in a copy of your reference admissions in sometime before you leave town. I forgot to tell you over text.” “Yeah sure, I have it on my laptop back at the hotel.” She went back to typing on the computer as I looked out her window one more time before I went down to filling out the paper but suddenly I had to double take out her window when I saw huge silhouette on the rooftop across the street but the second time I looked it was gone. Hmm I must be jet lagged. 

Donnie’s POV

Donnie sat and watched the screens in front of him as the guys searched the area to set up cameras in unnoticeable places around Rover Industries. He was programming them when he looked over to a room lighting up across the way to see two girls entering the room and one taller than the other with beautiful dark brown hair and purple…PURPLE nails and scarf. Oh gosh if its one thing its Donnie loves to see his color on others especially when April wore it but she was off limits because she had Casey. She looked so gorgeous shimming out of her heavy coat and talking to the smaller girl. She looked over out the window and Donnie stood still trying not to get noticed but she looked down and he bolted to the other side of the roof so she couldn’t see him. She looked up again but with a puzzling face. God Donnie would love to make her make that face at him. She looked so innocent and cute. 

Natalie’s POV

As you finished up the paperwork Em yawned and said thank you as you handed it to her. She placed them in her drawer. “I’ll put them in on Monday. Time to get out of here.” She stood up from her desk. As we walked down the hallway back to the elevator we heard a crashing coming from what seemed upstairs. Emily looked concerned and ushered me to follow her as she unlocked a door that ended up leading to a stairwell. We walked up the stairs slowly and quietly. She looked through the tiny window in the door and her eyes widened. “I don’t know who those guys are but no one is suppose to be in the labs on Saturday its a company rule.” She pulled out her phone to make a call to someone but not the police. Suddenly a man yelled down from the other floor above to us and we turned our head to him above. “Boys we got two little mice in the stairway.” And then a banging came from the door that Emily had peeked into. A man smiling mischievously at us. “Hey a couple of cuties.” He tried to open the door when Emily grabbed a spare mop chilling on the side of the wall and wedged it between the door handle and a pipe. “RUN!” She yelled and we bolted down the stairs to the 38th floor and out to the elevators. “You gotta go out the back way. Not many people know about it. Here! Take my key. I’m going to run to security.” What the fuck is going on? As the elevator dinged for the bottom floor we heard voices out in the lobby. Emily peered out of the doors to see more men dressed in all black with guns and swords. Ugh she groaned and looked at me. For just a HR girl and so short she sure as hell is brave. I myself have never been in a risking situation like this. Did this happen often here? Who was Emily? My mom was right this does seem dangerous. But why today? The first day to come here and people are breaking into this advance secured place. Not secured enough. “I’ll distract them and you run.” She whispered “What?! Are you serious?” I stood there dumbfounded and terrified for this girl. But she did just that and bolted out the elevator doors before I said anything more and ran. “Hey someone is over there!” One of the guys yelled and they ran after her rushing by the elevator not noticing me as I slipped out. I ran to the back and saw a sign that read exit. I ran to it, I could feel my blood pumping. I pushed the door to, but it was locked. Who the fuck locks an exit! Jamming the key into the hole and turning it was when I heard footsteps behind me. “Well well I think we found one of the lost kittens” I turned to see 3 men walking/charging towards me. I pushed the door open and ran out into an alleyway full of darkness. Barely able to see, I manage to see a light pole from the street far down the path. 

I ran towards it tears stinging my eyes. What’s gonna happen to me if they….no no don’t think that just go! Suddenly I heard gruffs and groans come from behind me. I turned to see two of the men were on the ground and one was being held up by the throat by the same silhouette you saw on the roof. He was tall and strong! To hold a man up like that by the throat. The head of the tall man turned to see you staring at him.

Donnie’s POV

The girls got up and walked out of the room. Donnie could make out their features as they made their way to the elevator. But something stopped them and they looked up. Donnie puzzled as to why when he saw flashing lights in the floor above. “Uhh guys we got activity on the 39th floor.” He said over his intercom to the brothers. “Okay we gotta it, guys move out. Donnie finish connecting into their system. We can handle these punks” Leo’s voice came across confident over the channel and Donnie retorted but Leo said they needed him to stay and be the tech man they need. Don sat and groaned. What if she gets hurt. A beauty like her harmed did not sit right with him. So he finished his hacking into the main frame of Rover Industries and turned to his cameras set up around the building to see maybe you would escape out of one. Sure enough not long you stumbled out of a door on the back side being followed by three men. Don wasn’t gonna have it. He rose from his position and jumped over to the neighboring roof and watched you run towards the lights on the other side of the building. He came down on both guys knocking them out and turning to grab the third by the throat hoisting him up in the air. Anger slightly taken over his mental state. She stopped and turned around to see him holding this guys throat and Donnie blushed. He threw the guy against the wall knocking him out. She still couldn’t make out what you looked like because it was too dark. He decided that maybe he should run and turned to leave before things got worse.

Natalie’s POV

The tall shadow turned to leave but you said wait. He stopped and considered to still leave, maybe waiting for you to say something. “Wait, please…..You saved me.” You stepped forward towards him and he looked over his shoulder at you. “It’s just what I do ma’am.” His voice was shaky but sounded intelligent. “It’s what you do? Are you some sort of hero or vigilante?” You said taking another step towards him. He laughed at my reply. He laughed? “Hero huh, haven’t really been called that one much.” She could start to make out more of his figure the more she stared at him. “Well you are my hero, you saved me from those guys. I’ve never been chased or scared for my life like that before......I’m not even from here.” You said realizing you kinda are trying to find some comfort. He turned around and stared at you. From the looks of it, it seemed he wanted to come over and comfort her. Tears started to form in your eyes. You’re first day in this city and someone has already tried to kill you or who knows what else. “Listen, I can’t stay but if you want we can meet again and talk? I just…..can’t really reveal myself.” You looked up at him when he said those words. Was he shy? Scared I would think he is ugly or maybe he is deformed or something. He sounds nice. Woah! Hold that thought, anyone could be nice but then not everyone would go out of their way to help someone else. I thought for a bit and forgot he was still standing there waiting for a reply. “Umm I would like that. I feel wrong for not giving you a formal thank you. Tomorrow night? Umm Central Park around….8?” He seemed to loosen in his stance and relax. “How about the Bow Bridge, if thats all right. Oh and by the way, my name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie.” My eyes widen to the fact that this guy even though won’t show himself would still tell me his name. “And yours?” He said waiting for my answer. “Natalie, but people call me Nat.” The words fell off my lips almost as soft as a whisper, but he heard them. I could see him turning to leave and as he was he said, “Well Natalie, it was a pleasure and I hope you feel better. Goodnight.” And like that he vanished. It was almost as if he was never there. I stood in the alleyway with the most puzzled face ever. 

Next morning I woke up in my hotel room. The light of dawn was peering in through the star curtains, glistening over the floor and up the bed side, making its way to my eyes. I stared at my phone on the nightstand. 9:23 am. Did last night really happen? Donnie, Donatello? The sculptor? My phone pinged and it was my mom. 

Mother: Good morning honey

I just kept staring at it. I couldn’t tell my mother what happened last night. She would book a flight and be here in a heartbeat telling me to move somewhere else or even back home. And I’m not about to do that. I thought back to last night after standing in the alleyway. I realized Emily was still being chased and I panicked and called 911. The police came and chaos just erupted from the aftermath. Turns out something to do with the Footclan, some gang that tries to take over the city. Geez, talk about deja vu. Mom saying this place was dangerous. But why Rover Industries like come on. I just hope Emily is okay, I even texted her when I got back to the hotel. But no respond. I looked back over to my phone and grabbed it.

Me: Morning

Mother: How was the flight? Did you do anything last night?

Oh yeah just got chased, could have been raped or killed but I was saved by the sculptor Donatello. Was a magical night!

Me: Yes, I actually got to go to Rover Ind. and fill out my paperwork I was gonna do Monday but now I have more time to look for apartments. Today I’m just gonna go look around at the areas they are in just so I have a sense of it. You know me lol exploring and what not.

Ugh I sound so bad. But what ever to easy my mothers mind and not worry for me. 

Mother: Oh good for you! Im proud of you. I hope it goes well! Tell me about your day when you are done. I wanna hear about it.

Me: I will when I can, I am having dinner with Emily tonight at 8 so. 

Mother: Oh yeah that email girl. You met her?

Me: Yea, she is really cool. 

I hate this but I can’t tell her the truth.

Mother: Oh okay well you have a fun time and call me tomorrow. Have fun sweetie. Love ya

Me: Love ya too.

“Donnie you better have a good excuse tonight” I said to myself. I rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom. I need a hot shower to get rid of this feeling from last night. 

Running around in the areas of my potential apartments was more fun then I thought. I slowly fell in love with everything. I love this city. There was so many restaurants and cute little shops, It all just seemed like a blast. Each area had like its own little quirks and charm. Soho seemed fun and so did upper westside. I guess I’ll have to see how the apartments turn out when I go Monday. It was just 25 minutes till 8. I was walking into Central Park. The Bow Bridge should just be ahead. I probably shouldn’t be out here alone at night. Who knows what or who is out here. There was only two lights on the bridge but they were at either end of it. I walked out towards the middle. Leaning over the side I pulled my phone out and read 7:58. Okay Nat. He should be here any moment. You looked both ways to see if anyone came out of the darkness. No one. Hmm. Maybe he is late? But then he wasn’t really late on saving me? “Hello Natalie, nice of you to be here early.” Said Donnie’s voice from around me. I looked around but saw no one. When I looked down and saw a walkie talkie. 

Are you kidding me. I picked it up and clicked the button. “Really Donatello, a walkie talkie. Are you that scared to face me?” It was silent for a minute and I felt guilty for making him feel bad for not facing me. Well can you blame me? But he answered. “I’m sorry but I have to. I have to conceal my identity.” Woah he sounded really sad but honest. Maybe he is some spy and those guys were part of his investigation. That would maybe explain why he was there so fast. I clicked the button “Its okay I guess. I just really wanna face the man that saved me. But if this is all I get then….Thank you Donnie…” I started to sniffle. “I was so terrified that they were gonna kill me. I didn’t know what to do but you….You just came out of no where and then everything was fine.” Holding the walkie away from my sniffling nose to wipe it. Donnie’s voice came back all sweet and calm “I’m sorry Natalie, I really am. I would have never wanted you to get involved in something like that. I am just happy now that you are safe and hope you don’t have to ever experience that again.” You slowly started to smile. Wow he seems really sweet. I couldn’t help it. I had to know. “Donnie?” “Hmm Yes?” He replied. I clicked the button again. “Are you like a spy? Thats why the secret identity?” Suddenly I heard a laughter come from a completely different area. Like it was under the bridge. Then it stopped and I heard him say “No, I am not a spy, but that would be cool though. Right?” I started to think. “Yea, umm if you aren’t a spy and aren’t hiding a secret identity? Then why hide under the bridge?” Oh snap another jab but he was silent for another minute. “Do you really wish to see me? Most people run and scream. Calling me a monster.” What? Monster? Why would people call their savior a monster. I had to say something, “Listen Donnie, I’m one that usually doesn’t judge a book by it’s cover. I judge actions before I judge anything else before biassing my opinion of them. And you saved me. That has never happened to me before. So I would really like to meet my hero. Even if you are a giant…rat. But I won’t push you to if you don’t want to.” Quiet. Nothing but silence for a few minutes. Maybe he doesn’t want to. I went to click the button but I heard a soft step behind me.

I slowly turned around and barely but sure enough saw a chest but not a normal chest. It looked like a plate of armor and my eyes moved on to the suspenders trailing up to the shoulders that had all types of gadgets attached and green muscular arms that had….scales. A shell and then his face. He wore glasses on top of a purple sash mask. His eyes….golden green. Wow almost like mine. I realized I was just staring into his eyes and him back into mine. “Umm hi.” He said while I watched his mouth move. I looked away blushing. Omg why am I blushing. He..he…he is a turtle? I looked back at him and then did a up and down nod to size him up. Jesus Christ! How tall is this guy? Turtle? Human Turtle? “I’m sorry….” Was all I could manage out. Why am I suddenly so shy. “I didn’t mean to stare. I just wasn’t-“ “Expecting a giant mutant turtle?” He cut me off. Mutant Turtle huh. “Yea…..” Donnie seems to tense a little like maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. “But its okay” I said. Try to calm his nerves. He blinked at me. Shocked it seemed. “Even though you may be a turtle that shouldn’t change the fact that you saved me. I don’t know how but you did. So Thank you Donatello” you said looking into his eyes. He eyes widened again but lowered. He smiled. “You’re welcome, anytime Natalie.” Him saying my name suddenly gave me chills down my spine. Why was he making me feel this way. “Now that we have officially met do you think we could still hang out?” I shyly said. Again his eyes widened but this time he blushed! Or what seemed to be a blush across his cheeks “Yeah, we can tonight if you want?” He responded back. I smiled up at him. Wow. This feels like a fantasy but its just seems so interesting. He seems incredibly interesting. I have so many questions but I don’t want to bombard him with them all and scare him off. “Where should we go?” His brow or what would be his brows above his eyes creased together trying to think of a place to go. He seemed to have picked something because his face lightened up and he turned to me. “Are you scared of heights?” He said smirking. Heights? Like in the sky or what? “Like where?” I said puzzled. “A rooftop?” He said still smirking. A rooftop? Over looking the city? “I don’t know how we are gonna get on a rooftop but sure.” I said being smug, how were we gonna even go through a building without looking suspicious. He just smiled even bigger. “Do you trust me?” He said offering his hand. Really? Disney quotes? “Yes?” I said shyly reaching out my hand and he took it. Walking in the direction of the streets. What was he planning?


	2. Mad Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, here is the second. Work keeps me busy but I hope you all enjoy the next part :) <3

I didn’t think it was possible but it was. As soon as we got to an apartment building. Donnie picked me up in one hand while the other scaled the building to the top, 15 storeys! “Donnie are you crazy!” I said as we reached the roof and he lowered me to the ground. There were chairs and plants, someone must have a garden up here. He just laughed and looked at my shocked face and laughed more. “Nat, its okay. Im use to this. Climbing buildings and fighting bad guys. I’m a ninja. It’s sorta what I do.” Excuse me a what now? “Ninja? Really?” He nodded and motioned for me to sit. I obeyed and he did so too. They sat for hours, and he told her everything. His brothers, Splinter their sensei and father, April and Casey, how they turned into mutant turtles from a chemical experiment they were used in. And how they basically are hunted down by the Footclan and Shredder, the leader. It was a lot to take in. I thought my life was messed up but damn. Thats a lot. “It has to be rough?” He looked over at my face. “Which part” he laughed off. I could feel the sadness he was hiding. I too use humor and hobbies to help me cope through shit. He has gone through so much and he still keeps going. I didn’t realize I was staring right into his eyes and I said “All of it, Donnie….its just so much. I feel like I would break any minute in your position. But you keep still going. You are stronger than anyone I’ve ever met, and literally too. I just don’t know what to say.” He blushed big time. He must have never received such a comment before. 

He finally came to and said, “Thank you Natalie, no one has ever told me anything like that before.” Without realizing it you blurted out, “You’re welcome. I’m very interested in you, Donatello.” What the fuck was that. You blushed from your statement. Way to go Nat. Confess to the damn guy. He has this goofy adorable smile on his face you can’t help look at. “Geez Nat if you really are that interested you should see my lab and control station.” He said jokingly. Really? Like see THE LAIR? “YES! I would love too!” My eyes had to have been twinkling with excitement. Donnie blushed and looked away at one of the plants in the corner with us. “Oh really well I guess we can but its getting kinda late don’t you think?” He said motioning to my phone on the table that lit up because I got an email. It was 1. Wow we talked all about him. He basically answered all my questions. I still have some more but I can save that for another time. “Oh yeah I guess I need to get back to my hotel and get some sleep. I gotta look for apartments tomorrow.” I picked up my phone. “You’re going to work at Rover Industries aren’t you? Thats why you were there last night?” I looked at him. “Yes, they hired me as tech technician I will be testing and deconstructing and reassembling all types of new tech and computers. To test out for customers use as well. It's really cool and plus its a great pay. Plenty for the apartments I’m looking at, isn’t even denting my account. So its nice. But what happened last night was just…” I looked away over to some other buildings. Donnie put a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s okay. It’s over and will never happened again. I won’t let it.” He looked me in the eyes when I turned to see his face. I smiled at him and mouthed thank you. I felt like I could trust him, that he wasn't going to let anything harm me. “Can I offer you a lift?” He smirked and I glared at him slightly. He was not about to carry me from rooftop to rooftop all the way to my hotel. “You really wanna carry me to 23rd?” He just smirked even more. “Who said carrying?” My brows frowned? What was he talking about?

Climbing out of a manhole cover in a dark alleyway was not what I was expecting. We basically sewer surfed our way to behind the hotel I was staying. Even though he laid out a lot of info on me tonight I completely disregarded that he lived and worked around the sewers. Smart for someone like him. Not to be seen and yet have access to about anywhere in New York. “Welp there you go, anything else before I leave?” He said lazily standing by the manhole. “Oh! Yes! Do you have a phone?” I said realizing I haven’t gotten a number or some sort of contact. “I indeed do” offering his hand to me. I gave over my phone and he immediately entered his number and name. I looked up at him and smiled putting my phone in my pocket. “Thank you Donnie, for everything, truly.” He seemed to blush and looked away for a second and then back right into my eyes. “Anytime, you have a goodnight Natalie.” He said smiling and jumped right into the hole pulling it closed. “Goodnight Donatello.....” I softly said. I walked around the corner and entered my hotel.

Donnie’s POV  
Donnie landed on the ground after closing the cover. But heard soft words whispered to him before he walked away. “Goodnight Donatello.” She said. He couldn’t help it but smile a big grin. Wow this girl. She wasn’t terrified like everyone else. In fact she was completely fascinating. Not only with him and who he was but with him as a whole. The turtle thing didn’t even seem to bother her. He loved holding her while they raced down towards her hotel. She fit perfectly in his arms. She seems so sincere and sweet. But also a nerd. God he loved it. But he didn’t want to let these thoughts and feelings consume him. He can’t get carried away. She may be interested in him for a friendship or maybe just because he saved her and that she feels obligated to be nice, but there was no way a relationship was gonna happen between them he thought. Running through the maze of a sewer and coming into the lair. He suddenly got a text.

Natalie: Hey it’s me. Just wanted to say goodnight and when would you like to meet tomorrow?

Donnie was shocked she messaged him so fast. She didn’t even really wait till tomorrow

Donnie: We can meet right where we left off. Behind your hotel. Say 7:30ish? 

Natalie: Sure thing! See ya then Donatello *wave emoji*

Donnie just couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, well that was until he looked up to meet his brothers eyes after Leo said “Where have you been Don?” Donnie thought to himself. Should he say he had met someone? It would do him no good to lie and then she coming here later today. He will even have to tell Splinter to even see if he will allow her. “I was…umm meeting a friend.” He gulped hoping they wouldn’t push past more then that as he tried to make his way to his lab to tidy up things before going to see Splinter. “Wait a minute!” Said Raph rising from his seat on the couch “You met a friend? Like April or Casey?” Leo’s brow raised in anticipation for Donnie’s response. “Well not exactly…” He mumbled while trying go right into the lab but Raph was behind him in an instant grabbing his shell to pull him back to his brother to elaborate on this “friend”. “What do you mean not exactly?” Leo looked over his brother while Raph held him and Mikey just eyeing the scene take place between his older brothers. “Well I met someone…” Donnie muttered out while Leo continued to eye him and Raph suddenly caught a whiff of a different smell than Donnie’s. It was similar to April’s but not quite the same. “A girl, Donnie!” Raph blurted out looking at Leo. Leo smelled it too but was still silent waiting for his brother’s response. Mikey was just in shock by all that was taking place. “Wait, wait so Donnie is getting some?” Mikey said staring at his tallest brother in awe, “No I am not getting some. And yea I met a girl so what? She isn’t a threat at all. I just happen to save her last night at the Rover Industries. The Footclan was after her. And she was persistent on meeting me again. I tried to tell her that I don’t exactly reveal myself to people but she said she wouldn’t care what I looked like. I could be a giant rat for all she cared, her words. I couldn’t help myself. But then when she saw me, there was no fear on her face. She wasn’t scared or anything just more interested in me.” Donnie paused on that last bit of information. 

His brothers were all in shock. Donnie had met someone new and they didn’t run and scream from him. Someone that April didn’t need to convince to not tell anyone about. Leo just looked at all his brothers and then back to Donnie. “If you believe she isn’t a threat then….Introduce us to her.” Leo smirked. And his other brothers just laughed and chuckled. “Oh yeah, about that. I kinda invited her over later today around 8, I need to ask Sensei.” Donnie said nervously smiling and rubbing the back of his head. Mikey shot up. “She is coming over today! I need to clean up my stuff. Can’t let the ladies be seeing this mess.” He went off grabbing his garbage and items. Leo rubbed his chin with his fingers. “I suppose so-“ “I don’t mind if you have a friend over Donatello.” Splinter said walking out of his hallway from his room going to the meditation room across the lair. All three boys looked up shocked by his sudden appearance and all ready knowing fully of what took place. Donnie looked behind him at Raph still holding onto his shell. “Raph if you would please?” Raph turned and realized his hold and let go, “Oh yea sorry Don. So whats she like?”  
Donnie made his way to his lab but not before he said, “Genuine, honest, funny, and…..gorgeous.” Raph could feel Donnie really meant that last one before he head off to lift some weights. Leo sat down and starting to grind his swords sitting in his thoughts that who was this girl and how was she not scared of Donnie. What did she really want?

Donnie had finished cleaning his desk and lab up to look more presentable. Now he was starting to clean around his bed a little before he finally laid down for some sleep. The other brothers in bed too. Donnie pulled out his phone under his covers and looked at your messages. He then realized he didn’t know your last name. He couldn’t look up anything about you. Wait why was he gonna do that. That’s a real invasion of privacy. And stalkerish. He will just have to ask his questions in person with her later. God he was excited to be with her again and show her more about him.

 

Natalie’s POV

I woke up that morning at 8:25 by the sound of my alarm. Feeling a little groggy I got up and headed to the shower. I knew I had to meet Miss Penelope at the realtors office at 11 to start our trek across New York today. After finishing getting dressed. I headed down the elevator and out to the hotels small cafe tucked away in the corner of the lobby. They made me a dark mocha latte and I was off by 9:45, catching a taxi and heading off to meet my agent. All I could think honestly was about that big oversized genius of a turtle. Donatello really was an interesting person. He was incredibly smart and talented. Building all this tech and still being a ninja? Having to work and train for hours to better his strength and skills. And then the nerd side. Having a vast knowledge of everything. A photogenic memory. I was envious, how could I not. I only went to community college for my basics, I still haven’t decided if I wanted to pursue the botanist life either. But here this guy? Turtle? Stood and accomplished so much. You felt so little compared to Donnie. Even though he can’t be in public or have a normal life. Geez Nat reevaluate your life girl. The taxi driver said we were arriving. I handed him my money and stepped out. Walking into the store front and being greeted by some secretary. I sighed and hoped these places go well.

It was 6ish by the time I got back to my hotel after running around New York looking at apartment after apartment. I narrowed down to 3 from the 15 we saw. We still have another 32 to go. I didn’t think New York would have so many options. I threw my phone onto my bed and went over to my suitcase. I brought one really cute outfit and I didn’t know what I was gonna wear it for in the beginning but now I have a reason. I pulled out the black and white column striped romper and the black leather jacket I had. And lastly my black combat boots. Hmm this is cute but is it too. Flashy? I thought on it. No..no. This is New York they have to see way better and more revealing things. I went to pull my hair down from its messy bun and my curls bounced down a little past my shoulders. Looking in the full body mirror hanging on the wall in the bathroom, I twirled a little and thought this looks perfect. My clock read 7:02. I smiled thinking about the turtle coming to get me. I decided maybe to wear a shade of purple lipstick to entice him. I applied my Deep plum lipstick and smacked it together. He will get a kick out of this. My phone pinged and it was a text from Donnie asking if I would like something to eat or if I had eaten at all. I smiled at the comment. I was starving. So I grabbed the phone and texted back. 

Natalie: Starving actually, did you have something in mind?

Donnie: Well I don’t know if you have ever had New York City pizza but it is pretty good. Thats just my brothers favorite. We could get something else?

Natalie: I am perfectly fine with pizza. Sounds good. Would pepperoni being asking too much?

Donnie: Hahaha not at all. I’ll have Mikey order some. Almost there

Natalie: Okay. I will start heading down.

I walked out my door so fast grabbing my purse and room key. Listening to hear the lock click when it shut and I bolted to the elevator. I pushed the button so hard but it was taking forever so I took the stairs right next to it. Who cares my excitement had the best of me. I jumped a few stairs and got to the 1st floor. Opening the door I realized there was a door exit for the back that would lead into the alleyway. Hmm I wonder? When suddenly it flew open and a man with a garbage can walked in and went straight to the restaurant's kitchen. I guess it won’t sound if I slip out and I did just that. Out into the alleyway it was a little dark but still a small bit of light in the sky. Street lights coming on. I saw the manhole and decided to walk over to it. I took a glance at my phone. 7:30. I thought hmm maybe I should knock. I kinda stomped a little on the manhole. Making a semi echo down below. 

I heard some shuffling then the cover started to slide aside and Donnie come out, “Who is it?” He smiled but his eyes widened when he saw my outfit. I giggled at his joke and sudden realization. “Good evening Mister Donatello.” I smiled and waved at him. He just blushed a bit but took a small deep breath and spoke. “Y-yea, good evening to you too. D-did you have a good day?” “I had more of an eventful day then I would say such as good.” He looked at me a little concern, “Did something bad happen or just long and dragged out?” He said looking up and down my body nonchalantly, but I noticed. “Just long and a lot of up and down buildings. Apartment hunting is tough.” He understood then and patted me on the back, semi motioning me to the manhole but also to consult me in my exhaustion. “Are you gonna carry me again?” She half blushed. “Unless you wanna climb down by yourself.” He smirked. Well that would mean touching yucky sewer ladder bars or Donnie carry me like a bride effortlessly. Hmm such a tough decision. I looked at him and said , “I think the faster route.” He smiled and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me to him bending down to wrap his other arms around my bare legs. I could feel his skin this time. It may have been scales but they weren’t sharp or rough but actually kinda smooth and cool to the touch. His other hand held onto my back. I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck when he just jumped without warning into the darkness, I shrieked for a second before I bit my lip. We landed not badly. Almost softly. He smiled at me and I looked into his eyes at face level. Our faces inches apart. It felt somewhat lustful. But he turned away and set me down. He jumped up and knocked the manhole cover into place with one hand. Then was right next to me again. “Follow me if you don’t want to get lost.” He chuckled. I nervously smiled. What?! Lost? We walked for what seemed like 30 minutes and then there it was! A room light up with lights. Furniture all around the place making it cozy. You could see in the distance an area lit up with monitors and a desk of some sort. The light chandler really caught your attention and just couldn’t stop admiring it. “Donnie did you do all this?” I said twirling around the place looking at everything. “Not everything but mostly. My brothers help place stuff and come up with ideas too.” I stopped and saw what seemed like a purple circle with a bed and monitors too. I pointed at it and mouthed “Yours?” He nodded and ushered for you to go over. You skipped over and looked around. Wow a huge bed and all these screens. Mad hacker much. I giggled to myself as I continued to look around. Donnie stood behind me and just watched all my reactions and body motions. I leaned back over and saw a bunk bed to the right of us and pointed to it. He looked over and said “Mikey and Raph’s, and thats Leo’s” Pointing to the left where I saw katanas displayed with a very Japanese oriental feel. I then I motioned over to the the monitor cage with my head. His gaze followed “Oh my desk and behind is my lab as well. Just like you wanted to see.” he said. He escorted me over to his command center of computers. He sat in the chair and swiveled around. Typing a password in and every monitor and screen came to life with different things. Police reports, criminal records, new articles, one screen was even running channel 6 news. “Wow.” My mouth slightly lowered, I’m just in awe. He stared at me without realizing it. But you didn’t seem to notice either. “Donnie, did I ever tell you that you’re a mad genius?” He laughed, but turned around and stood up looking around me. “Yea isn’t he. The brains of most our operations.” I heard a voice from behind me and I turned around to see another turtle but not nearly as tall as Donnie. He was sporting an orange mask and was taller than me but not even 6 foot. He was a tad more muscular than Donnie though. He was holding two pizza boxes in one hand. I smiled at him “You must be Mikey.” I said offering my hand. He smiled a toothy grin and shook it. “Yes ma’am, Michelangelo at your service. I like to say I am the best of the brothers because clearly I have more of a charming personality and the better looks.” He chimed in. I giggled. Confident and childish. Funny. I looked over at Donnie when he just rolled his eyes at his brothers comment. “Very funny Mikey, she isn’t here to be hit on by you either.” He scuffed. 

“Oh you never know Donnie, she could fall for my devilish good looks.” He winked at me. I just laughed and patted him on the back/shell. “Its okay Mikey, I think one day your lines will win a girl’s heart but mine isn’t so persuaded. But good try, confidence is key but too much can seem kinda cocky. So be confident but also don't forget to be youself.” He looked at me with those sparkling blue eyes like a kid that won a butt load of candy. Donnie just chuckled at my response to his younger brother. “You really think I could win a girl's heart one day?” I nodded. “Why not, there is someone out there for everyone.” Mikey walked over to the table to put down the pizza but with such a happy and dazed look. Donnie came up behind me and whispered “Did you have to give him so much hope for a girlfriend.” I slightly turned to him and whispered back, “Why not, there is someone out there for everyone. You never know. People sometimes don’t mind things being different.” I smiled and walked over to the table to take a seat. Donnie blushed slightly before he too joined. Mikey sat too. Then they got quiet. But Donnie chimed in and said, “Really Raph?” I looked at him and suddenly a loud thud came from behind me and air gushed past me like something had just landed with force. I turned my head and shoulders to see again another plastron but bigger, bigger than the other two he was huge. Monstrously built. Bulging muscles on his arms going to his shoulders then his face. He wore a red mask covering his head and eyes, but tied just like the others. He was definitely taller than Mikey but not as tall as Donnie. “Hey! You ruined my entrance.” He scuffed at Donnie. He walked around and sat next to me tower over me, still even while sitting. Stuck between two over 6’5 turtles. Geez what has my life turned into. Then I heard another voice. “It’s not very nice to pick on our guest Raphael.” I turned to see another turtle with a blue mask and rat in a robed kimono. That must be Leonardo and Splinter.

I didn’t know what to say this was all happening so fast. Leo and Splinter walked over to the table to join us. “Sensei” Donnie said as he stood up. “Its all right Donatello." putting up his hand to stop his son, "Hello my dear. I am Master Splinter. The father to these here turtles. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He bowed slightly. I too stood and bowed slightly. “The pleasure is all mine. My name is Natalie Evermen. Its an honor to be in your home sir.” He smiled at me and he motion for us to sit as he too did. Mikey passed out slices and everyone but Splinter took some. I munched on some pizza when Leo spoke up, “Where are you from Natalie?” I looked up at him and finish my bite. “I’m from a small town in Texas. I decided I would take a job here in the city so I’m up here until Thursday looking for an apartment. Then it will be 3 weeks or so before I move officially up here.” “Texas? Really, whats it like there?” Mikey cut in. I smiled and replied, “Hot and humid, lots of country music, and barbecue and Mexican restaurants out of the wazzoo. Thats basically sums it up. New York is completely different. Concrete jungle where is in my town there is ranches and farms for animals, wildlife or vegetation." We continued to eat as the conversations came out between the brothers and then some questions thrown at you by each of them except Donnie from time to time. As we finished our meal and laughed from Mikey being a goofball. They slowly left. Splinter being the first to go back to meditation, but saying his goodbyes before hand. Then surprisingly it was just Donnie and you again.


	3. What is this Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wasn't expecting people to like it to be honest. Made me happy and complete Chapter 3. So here you go. Enjoy
> 
> Warning: Slight Smut? They are just kissing lol

I stood and looked over at him, “Well sir, how about that laboratory of yours?” He grinned at me and rose up. Offering his hand to you and you without a doubt take it. He led you back over to the monitor cage and behind a curtain was a door that he entered a passcode in and it opened. Hmm very high tech you giggled. You could see light coming through the other side. You both entered and the door closed behind y’all. I looked around at the lab. Beakers and chemical compounds all over the place. Microscopes and notes. Test tubes and books. The occasional tablet it seemed and cabinets filled with other items and materials. There was another computer in the corner but wasn’t so decked out like the one outside the room but none the less a nice looking computer. This guys was crazy! He really is a genius when it comes to tech or science. I turned to look at Donnie when I saw him staring at me. He blushed and looked at the clock in the corner by the computer. “Donnie?” I said looking at him. “Yes?” He replied still not looking at me. “Donatello!” He looked back to me to see why I had said his full name. “Y-yes? Natalie?” he stuttered a bit. “Can I say something and ask for your honest opinion?” You looked into his eyes as they widened a bit. He nodded. “Let me just say, I don’t have words to express how I feel right now. Im just really impressed and envious of you. Your life may not seem like much but I’m completely blown away by it. Smitten even. You’re so smart and talented. I never thought I would meet someone like you.” I could see Donnie was listening intently. He nodded with somethings I said and just gazed at me. “You saved me and no one has ever done something like that for me. I just……wanted to thank you again. But this time for everything. For even agreeing to meeting me again and talking that night. For coming into my life I guess I’m saying. Do you think we could continue to hang out even when I come back to live here?”

It’s like Donnie was rebooting because he was frozen. Mouth slightly open from the shock of all my words. I giggled and he realized his stance and corrected himself. “Of course Natalie! I was hoping you would want to keep hanging out when you came back too. I don’t think I was planning on not wanting to.” He nervously laughed. I stepped forward towards him and he tensed up a bit waiting for my next move. As I got right next to him, I opened my mouth to ask, “This may seem weird but its been on my mind since last night on the bridge.” He looked down at her, “What would that be?” You took a small deep breath and closed your eyes and asked away, “Could I touch you?” You opened your eyes to his wide ones. He must not have been expecting that one. “Ummm yea sure if you want- ummm” he shivered a bit when I ran my fingers over his plastron and arms. His scales feeling smooth but slightly rough against my fingertips. While his chest felt rough and sightly rugged from the hard plastron. He watched me intently. Watching every finger stroke and touch. He shivered in some spots I ran my nails over instead of my fingertips. Wow was all I could mouth. Finally I looked up at him and saw that he was watching me, his eyes looking directly into mine. I could finally see all of the golds and greens overlapping each other. I could stare into them forever. My favorite colors. The were well more detailed then my own but man were they gorgeous. “Natalie….” Finally breaking the silence between us as I stared at his face. “Is something wrong?” He looked at how my hands ended up holding both his arms while I was staring into his eyes. Completely embarrassed, I blushed and stood back looking down. “Sorry, you just are really cool looking.” I don’t know what face Donnie made but I’m pretty sure he had to been blushing. Because out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand move up towards his face. I looked at him. He was blushing. “Umm…thank y-you.” Silence fell for a second but he again breaking it. “Natalie?” I looked into his eyes. “Yes?” He looked away nervously and said “What happened to your legs?” He pointed slightly to the edge of my romper. The short pant leg had rose up a little revealing my cut scars from when I was younger. He looked at my face when I realized it. My eyes widened at it. I wasn’t expecting him to see them. I nervously laughed, “Oh yea, those….its nothing to worry about anymore. I don’t do it anymore anyways. It's just what you do when you think you can’t feel anymore. Just to feel something. Even if its pain. I don’t wear shorts really….” I looked away slightly remembering my past and how much I’ve done to move past it. Donnie’s eyes widened so much after listening to my words. That’s when I felt strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me to his chest. I didn’t even blink I was in shock. He was hugging me. Trying to comfort me, learning about a dark side of my past. “I’m so sorry Natalie. I’m so sorry.” He said baring his face in my hair. I felt a small tear go down my face. I try to forget it but it will always haunt me, I live with it and carry on each day. I may have permanent scars on my body though. That wasn’t the best of decisions I thought. I wiped away the tear and slightly pulled away from him. He easily let go. Looking at me with concern. “It’s okay, really Donnie. That is in my past. I move forward now doing what makes me happy.” I smiled up at him. He smiled too but still looked a bit concern. There was a clock on the wall reading 12:45. Ugh why can’t I have more time with this guy! Why did we gotta end on that sad note. Donnie saw were my eyes led to and the frustration on my face. 

“Do you need to get back?” He asked still looking at my face. “I don’t really want to, but I know I have to, sadly.” He chuckled at my comment and patted me on the shoulders. “Its okay, we can hang out again tonight if you want? But why don’t we stay away from my brothers a bit?” You giggled at that. Does he want to be alone with me? “Sure, what about my room? Its a suite so we can lounge in the living room or balcony? You might actually like it. Its modeled after the planet Jupiter.” He smiled at that and nodded his head. “Sounds awesome, lets get going then so you can sleep some tonight.” He motioned for the door and you went ahead. He opened the door and we stepped into the lair. Mikey was sitting on the couch watching TV with Raph. They looked over at us as we passed over to head into the tunnel we came from before. I waved at them both and wished them a goodnight and said to say goodbye to Leo and Splinter, but Leo’s voice could be heard as he said to have a goodnight as well. We made our way back to the alleyway behind my hotel. Standing in the shadows by the back entrance with me to keep from pedestrians on the streets seeing him. “Well Miss Natalie, I do believe this is your stop.” He smiled down at me. I looked deeply into his eyes, as if I would never see them again. “Yea…well goodnight Donatello.” Then I did it. I slightly jumped up and pecked his cheek, causing him to reel back for a second while the blush formed on his face. He looked at me wide eyed with shock written all over his face. He was trying to analyze what happened and what it meant. You just giggled and pulled the door open, waving him goodbye. The door closed and you went straight up to your room. As soon as you entered and the door closed behind you, you sank to the floor blushing like crazy. You just felt like doing it. He was too cute not to. Omg were you falling for this turtle? I never thought in my life that a turtle would seem so….so….ugh! He is a lot of things. Incredibly smart, funny and witty, has values and goals, really handsome even if he was a turtle. Did you forget he carried you up a building! It’s like your weight was nothing to him. But to you, you were a little self conscious about it. This turtle was filling my every thought that night as I tried to go to sleep.

Donnie’s POV

She….she….she kissed my cheek? WHAT? He didn’t know how to react. He paced back and forth for a second in the alleyway before jumping down the hole and back to the lair. He needed to process this. Ignoring his brothers as he made his way to his lab. He entered it and closing the door. He could still catch small whiffs of her scent. God if she wasn’t pretty already her scent alone would drive him crazy. She smelled of fall leaves and pumpkins. A very warm and autumn smell. He loved it. He sat at his second desk in the lab and pulled up info on her. Everman huh. Thats your last name. Donnie couldn’t help it. He only knew a few things about you, but you basically had discovered his whole world. First your Facebook pulled up. He peeked a little seeing your profile. You went to culinary school for a few months and community college near your home town. But you lived in almost all the major cities. San Antonio, Dallas, and Austin. Been a busy bee it seems. He saw your interest page. Filled with music, movies, books, video games and other nerdy things. A lot of which he liked too. Then he saw the Instagram page. Your profile wasn’t private, which made things easier. He saw you had to leave your dog behind in Texas while you were here. A cute little miniature schnauzer. He saw pictures of you and your friends. He couldn’t believe someone like you would even remotely find interest in him. But then he thought back to your scars on your upper thighs. Where and when did you do that he thought. He looked more back into the pictures seeing you in high school, years ago. Not many pictures, not like it is now. Then he saw it. One picture of you with black hair and dark makeup with dark clothes, covering most your body. He stared at it for a bit, not recognizing the person he met just a few days ago. You really had changed quite a bit. He was starting to get incredibly curious but he stopped himself. He shouldn’t be prying, if he wanted to know something he should just ask you directly. You both were growing close it seemed, and to a fast pace. Donnie just groaned and rested his head in his hands. There was a knock at the door, and Donatello stood and went to answer it. “Yes?” He answered opening it. Leo standing there in the doorway. “Well?” Asking his younger brother for more details. Raph had decided to sneak in behind Leo to hear his response too. 

“Ummm….it went well. She is back at her hotel resting. And…we are gonna hangout later tonight.” He half smiled at the thought but not showing his brothers his excitement. Raph moved more forward now and spoke up “What about turtle formation tonight? We planned that before you met her remember?” He smirked. Leo elbowed him slightly to not push it. Donnie had completely forgotten about that. His face of realization shown to Leo who just watched with silent and Raph laughing at his brother’s mistake for once. Donnie doesn’t like to make mistakes, yeah when trying to invent something thats okay trial and error. But when it comes to planned out and time schedules Donnie likes to be on time and accurate. Leo could see that she was really starting to get to Donnie. He couldn’t help it, Leo kinda wanted to take pity for his brother. Its not like any of them have met a female who looks that pretty and is actually interested in hangout out on a daily basis. Donnie seems really fixated on her. If there is a chance for an actually normal relationship with his brothers he thinks they should take it. But this poor girl having to get involved with them could mean she getting hurt again. “Donnie?” Leo spoke up and Raph quieten. “I don’t mind if you go see her later. We can still do turtle formation excluding Donnie.” He smirked. “She is only in town until Thursday morning, right? So have your time and then we will have you back and focussed again that morning, right?” He smiled and turned to leave. Raph couldn’t believe it. His oldest brother, the leader approved Donnie on leave till Thursday. Raph followed Leo going on why did he let Donnie do that. Donnie couldn’t believe it. He was letting him have free time to hangout with her. He stood there shocked as the door closed in on him. Being alone in his lab. He looked over at the Instagram page he still had pulled up on her. He just blinked at it. Could he really. Maybe? He sat down staring at your picture of you and your best friend you called a sister. You looked really cute at a bar with a rose bush behind you two. How was he so lucky?

Natalie’s POVw

You woke up at 8. Rubbing your eyes and looking at your phones alarm. Turning it off and seeing a text from Donnie. You grabbed it fast to read the text from an hour ago. 

Donnie: Good Morning. I have some good news. Leo said I wouldn’t have to be in training till you left. Giving us more time. That is if you wanna hangout more?

What? Does that mean we could hang out sooner than the night? I didn’t know what to think. Do I really wanna do this? I’ve never met anyone like him, he just seems so different then anyone else. And I’m not meaning literal. He seems so sincere, I think I am. I’m feeling something for him. What is this feeling? I have to text back.

Natalie: Thank you. And I would love to hang out sooner than later. Anytime with you Donnie, I’m seeing only 5 apartments today because I told her 15 was way too much and I much rather narrow down things anyways. So if you want we could meet at around 5 or 6?

She nodded and smiled. Ehhhhhh she screamed to herself. Holding her phone to her chest. Donnie was everything. He was incredibly tall, smart, funny, and just all around a genuine honest guy. Oh my god don’t forget insanely strong? Can you imagine in bed with him? You blushed at that thought. It wasn’t like the turtle thing really bothered me. So what. He has everything I want in a man but just isn’t quite the man part. But does that sorta make it more of an exotic kinda change. I don’t know but I’ll get to find out. A ping came to my phone and I looked at it in anticipation of Donnie’s response but it wasn’t Donnie. Emily! Omg I almost forgot about my only other friend here in the city! Her message read, “Hey Nat, I’m doing better now. Those guys kinda roughed me up but I’m in the hospital. Don’t worry too much. Nothing permanent. I already got your papers process too. Got my co-worker Rach to work on it while Ive been here. Been meaning to text yea. If you don’t mind emailing Rach at RachelHallaway@roverind.com she can take care of your admissions paper as well. Good luck on the apartments and see you on your first day. :)” Wow tough little girl and already back at work even in the hospital. I’ll have to send flowers to her. I got up to get ready for the day.

Arriving back at the hotel around 4:30 after finally picking a place. You decided on a place over on the Lower east side of Manhattan on Market Street. You loved the area. Kinda reminding you of Austin. Your apartment even had a fire escape for a certain turtle. Tomorrow you were gonna go back and fill out the paperwork to move in, in 2 weeks instead of 3. That would give you time to settle everything in anyways. Everything was happening so fast. You pulled your phone out and texted a certain turtle. 

Natalie: Back at the hotel, gonna get freshen up. Head over when you like and text me, I can’t wait to see ya. 

Throwing her phone down she went to the shower. But Donnie texted back.

Donnie: Sure thing, be there in 10 or 15. See you soon Nat.

She not knowing putting her music on and stepping in the shower. Showering her hair and body jamming out to Twenty One Pilots. When she finally stepped out and wrapped one towel around her head and another around her body. Stepping out into her bedroom with steam flowing from the bathroom, from her long hot shower. She walked over to her suitcase and looked at what to wear? Should she just lounge and wear a tank and sweatpants? Why not. He saw what you look like last night. Looking hella fine. Lets see what he thinks of comfy Natalie. When you heard a knock come from the living room. You peered into it looking at the door. You walked over to it slightly bending and your towel riding up your thighs as you looked through the peephole not seeing anyone in the hallway. Then again a knock and that one came from the window of your balcony. You turned to see a turtle hiding on your balcony covering his eyes, you blushed realizing you were only wearing a towel and he basically got a small peek at your ass. You walked fast to the bedroom but said come in and wait before closing the door. You could hear him open the balcony door and close it and hear his gear shifting as he sat on the sofa in there. Grabbing the clothes you picked and putting them on. You towel dried your hair as much as possible before grabbing your phone and seeing his text. And cursing yourself for putting it on vibrate. You opened the door and there he was waiting patiently for you. 

I smiled at him. He returned the smile. I walked in this time not so embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see your text before my shower. And then the knock. I thought it was the door.” you laughed off. You sat next to him on the couch. “Oh that’s was probably my fault. I shouldn’t have rushed here. You just said come over when I wanted so. I kinda just came.” He said looking at you. Noticing how natural you were right now. With no makeup, hair damp with water. A sports bra on with a tight tank and sweats. He blushed a little. He saw all those pictures of you dressed up and cute but he thought to himself how he liked the natural side of her. She broke the silence right after she saw his look about of her body. “What do you wanna do? Order room service? Watch a movie? I have my switch so we could play Mario Kart?” You smiled up at him. He chuckled at your ideas. “Food sounds good, and I think a movie. I don’t want to hurt your feelings when I whip the floor with you at Mario Kart.” I could not believe what he said. My mouth dropped. “Okay fine. Menu is next to you and we can pick a movie but later oh hohoho later we will see about Mario Kart.” You laughed pushing his arm. You grabbed the remote and pulled up the movie options. Scanning through them to find something good. He shifted a little to show me the menu. “I’m gonna get some Lasagna. Another favorite of mine.” You smiled at him. “I’m guessing Italian is your favorite?” He laughed nervously and nodded his head. I looked over the menu while he searched for a movie. I finally decided on a short rib with garlic mashed potatoes and roasted green beans. He was shocked at what I was getting. “Hungry?” He chuckled. I shyly nodded. “You should see my plate when I go to a BBQ picnic” you giggled. You took the hotel phone and pushed the Room Service button. Calling in the orders and saying to add it to the total bill. You hung up and looked at the tv to see Donnie had picked Interstellar and was reading the synopsis. “It’s good, but also very sad. I like the thought process behind it. A lot of tough decision making. It’s long but I’m up for it.” Donnie clicked on it and it started up. “I’ve been wanting to see it, but the guys aren’t really into this kind of stuff.” He said while the production company names rolled past. “Well Donnie, I can be your nerdy movie buddy.” I smiled up at him. He smiled really big and blushed a little. “ That would be perfect”, he said. 

We settled in and watched the movie. 50 minutes later there was a knock at the door and I paused the movie. I stood up to answer it and looked back to see that Donnie had disappeared. Opening the door the hotel staff handed me the tray of food and I thanked him. Closing the door, Donnie was right there again and helped take the food away from me, holding it above my head. “Hey I’m hungry too you know!” I chased him back to the couch. He set it down putting my plate in front of me on the coffee table and his next to it and tossing the tray. I un-paused the movie and we dove into our meals. We finished and laid our plates on the tray. I definitely had a food baby. We both munched off each other anyways. Donnie never having short rib or garlic potatoes. And that lasagna was really good. I didn’t noticed it until he shifted to get more comfortable but I had slightly been leaning on him. “Oh sorry,” I shifted away. He frowned a little bit but went back to the movie. Dammit Nat why did you have to be so courteous. The movie was nearing the ending and I was crying silently. Donnie hadn’t noticed. I slowly moved to wipe them away when he turned to me as the final scene came too. “Good, right?” I wiped them faster away and looked at him. He moved his hand up to my face to wipe one more stray tear I left. “It was, I wasn’t expecting her to be alive. But then for him to finally see her after all those years. That really must have been hard. Sad.” I nodded and sniffled a little. Donnie pulled me into a hug to my surprise. I could feel his strong arms elope me, pulling me close to his chest. “Donnie?” I said. He pulled away to look at my face. “Yea?” I looked into his eyes, being mesmerized again by them. “Ummm.....” I just blanked. “Am I being too forward?” He looked at me with worry in his eyes. “No!”, my reply came faster than I probably would have liked. A little embarrassed I blushed and looked way. Donnie just smiled and pulled me back to his chest as he sat his chin on the top of my head. Did he feel the same you felt or is he just this forward with everyone? “Donnie, can I ask you something?” You could feel him tense up a little. “Yea, sure.” He pulled away so we were face to face again. “What do you think of me?” His eyes widened. It may not have been the question he was thinking but it was still a question he wasn’t expecting. He scrunched up his nose and thought. He must do that when he really thinks, you thought as you studied his facial expressions. “Well if I’m being honest here,” he smirked hoping to get a reaction from me. “I would hope you would.” I rolled my eyes a little in a playish manner. “I think, I’ve never met anyone like you. You are smart and funny and genuine.....and I like you a lot Natalie. You are just an incredible person.” He blushed while laughing it off saying that last one. I think he meant it. Why would he laugh off a confession if he wasn’t serious. I want to but I don’t want to get rejected and never see the giant turtle again. Ugh it was hard.

“Can I ask a question now?” He said looking at you. It pulled you from your thoughts. “What would that be?” You said smiling at him. He returned the smile and looked into my eyes “What do you think about me?.” He half smirked. I should have figured that one. “100%?” I asked. He nodded. “Well where to begin. You say I’m smart but compared to you. I would be last in the grade.” I laughed. “ You are a mad genius Donnie, it shocks me how much you know. You too are very funny in your own corny way.” Booping his nose and giggling. “Your life, is incredible. Being a ninja and saving people and this city and even the world! You are a hero! I don’t know what else you can do to top something like that. You have mad building skills. Like your phone or your computers and lab! You have so many good traits about you it’s hard to see the bad. Which I haven’t even spotted any.” He just stared at me in awe. The words that rolled out of my mouth made his heart soar sky high. He came back to earth and chimed in, “Even the turtle part? “ he said softly. I could hear the fear in his voice. I looked him dead in the eye, “Donatello, there is nothing wrong with you! Even the turtle part! You are who you are. And I like that about you. I like you a lot too.” His eyes widened at my last comment. I slightly moved closer to him. “Wow Natalie, thank you.” I smiled up at him. I would give anything to stay forever with this turtle on the couch. I would be devastated if something were to happen to him on one of his missions. I was worrying so much I didn’t realize he was staring at my lips. Then his eyes met mine. I nodded slightly, nervous of what his eyes read. He mouthed, “Can I?” Nodding again and before I knew it his lips were on mine. Softly touching mine. His hands went to cup my face and lower back to hold me in place. You could feel the care and gentleness in his kiss not to break me or make me uncomfortable. But I pushed more into it and licked his lower lip. He was shocked at my forwardness, but got the message and he pushed me down onto the sofa while he loomed over me and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth for his tongue to explore and he did without haste. It was like I was holding him back this whole time. Donnie must have been ready to pounce any moment.

The kiss was getting really heated. We at that point were full blown making out. We skipped the sweet little kisses and jumped into hot passionate make out sessions. Donnie moved his hand from my face to trail down my body a bit before he stopped. He broke the kiss for a second to ask, “ Can I touch you this time?” He smirked. I scuffed at him and nodded. He went right back to my lips for a bit before he moved down and kissed my cheek and then my chin and then he was on my neck. Nipping it a little, gaining a small moan from me. His hand trailed up and down my body. Then they came to rest on my right breast. He massaged it a little through the fabric while still making small nips on my neck. I was starting to get lost in the lust and pleasure that was taking over my body. Donnie was wanting this as much as me. He moved his lips lower to my chest. Still kissing and nipping from here to there. His hand shifted breast and was now trying to find my nipple under the fabric. My eyes half lidded watching him roam my body. It seems one of his hands found my ass because he squeezed it a little to feel the firm mass in his fingers. That gained a even more pleasurable moan. He must have discovered you like your ass being touched because that’s where both his hands went next and squeezing both cheeks pulling me towards his center. Groaning from all this touching and kissing. Were you going too fast? You only met 2 days ago but were already kissing like this. It was like heaven. I kinda don’t mind the fast pace. It was exciting and thrilling. I’ve never felt this way with someone but it just felt so right. He had trailed his fingers down my thighs when suddenly his phone went off. We both froze. Coming back to reality. Donnie looked at me with a sympathetic smile. “It’s fine. But I thought your brothers knew to leave you alone?” I said lifting myself up a little. “It’s April.” He said.


	4. A New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad people are actually reading my mess of a writing. Seeing you all read it makes me so happy and want to complete more chapters! I already have chapter 5 half way done so let me know if y'all want it sooner.
> 
>    
> I'm putting NSFW on this chapter because there is masturbation and foreplay in this one just so you know. Next chapter though ;)

Donnie looked at you while the phone still rang. “It’s okay, you can answer.” You said and he nodded and turned to take the call. You listened a little but grabbed your phone from the coffee table. Seeing your bestie Heidi texted you. Ugh finally. Where has she been for the past 3 days? She texted you and asked how was the New York trip going?

Natalie: Better than expected *smirk emoji* 

Heidi: Oh did something good happen for once? 

Natalie: Maybe, I’ll have to explain everything over in person. It’s a little complicated. 

Heidi: Complicated? How so? Seems shady.

Natalie: You think everyone and everything is shady. Live a little ;)

Donnie had finished his conversation with April and was looked over at me while I was still texting. “So I kinda have bad news.” He said with concern in his voice. I looked up to see his expression. My smile turned to a frown. “You have to leave, right?” He hung his head in defeat. I set my phone down and walked to him. Hugging him and putting my head on his chest. “It’s okay, we have tomorrow evening too right?” He half smiled but still felt bad for having to leave. He pulled me up to his face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. This just felt so good. I wanted to continue where we left off, but we broke apart to look at each other in the eyes. “I’m glad I found you, I never thought-“ I hushed him putting my lips to his again for a small peck. “I know the feeling. I’ll talk to you later?” I smiled. “Of course.” Staring into his eyes and he into mine. “Donnie?” I said. “Yea?” He lazily said still memorizing my eyes. “You have to put me down to leave.” I giggled. He took notice and lowered me. “Sorry, its just…..I’ve never had this. I don’t want to leave.” He still looking over me. I just smiled. I really didn’t want him to go. I was falling hard for this big nerd and I really wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. But I couldn’t be selfish. He was a hero, a ninja to be more specific. He was in constant harms way and having to fight off criminals and evil masterminds that not even the police take notice too. He saved so many people and no one even knows. At least the police are on their side but geez no recognition or appreciation. I felt bad for the brothers. They really live in the shadows. I spoke up, “Donnie, it’s okay. Fighting crime is more important than hanging out with me. I hate saying that but saving people is more important! People need you, and I’m just one person.” He looked at me shocked that I had accepted that things will get in the way of our time together and or even our relationship. And that I’m not mad at him. “I can’t be selfish when it comes to saving the world. But if Mikey busted in on us one day thats when my wrath will come down.” He laughed at that thinking of the scenario. “Okay,” he smiled and looked at me. He bent down slightly to kiss my forehead. Making me blush crazy. “How did I get so lucky?” He taunted. I smiled and waved him off as he disappeared into the night off my balcony.

I turned to see my text from Heidi.

Heidi: Not everyone, but when they aren’t being completely honest, thats shade. I’ll sit over here sipping my tea, good sir. 

I laughed at my friends weird ways. I don’t mind saying I met someone. But I don’t think I’m gonna show any pictures anytime soon. Plus Donnie and me just met. But you also kissed. Blushing thinking back to what took place less than 20 minutes ago. You aren’t even in a relationship yet but the sparks were there. There was no denying that.

Natalie: Oh I already know a lot, and I doubt he lied to me about it. He really is a good guy. Not like anyone I’ve ever met. And you know the scum that I scrapped from the bottom of the barrel too. 

Heidi: Oh? A he? You are gonna have to give me more dets before you get back, but I know its getting late already there so I’ll let you rest up. Have a good night. Miss It’s Complicated. 

I rolled my eyes at her last comment. It not really complicated. Hell if that phone called didn’t come I think…..Blushing again but shaking my head from the thoughts. I need a hot shower and to head to bed. Its almost 1!

Donnie’s POV

Donnie arrived back to the lair half fawning over her and half fuming from getting interrupted at the best part if it all. He turned to see everyone around the computer screen cage of a desk he has. April was in his chair, looking through criminal records with the brothers hovering around her. Leo looked up first to see his tallest brother stepping over the water way and coming straight for them. He could see the slight annoyance in his face. “What is so important that had to bring me back here.” April still looking through records like she was on a hunt. Leo spoke up, “April has started her internship at Rover but we think the Foot is still connected into it. We think they are still trying to hatch their plan from before.” Donnie unamused walked over to one of the monitors and pulled a keyboard out. Typing in some commands and pulling up the cameras from around Rover Industries. “If they have been sneaking in I would see it.” Donnie retorted. April finally turned away from the records and looked at Donnie. “Donnie, I’m positive they are still secretly in. They could be disguised to look like a normal worker. I’ve been in for 2 days and I’ve already suspected one. I’m looking through records to see if I find anyone to resemble them.” Swiveling back around in the chair to continue her hunt. Donnie sighed and walked around his brothers to a box full of different usb drives. He rummaged through it for a bit, then pulling out a small thin drive. Handing it to April. “This should help you. If you have access to a computer there. Use this. It should retrieve any data you want. Any other questions or concerns?” He said with a slight bite to the last sentence. They all looked between each other and then to Donnie as he just sighed and went on into his lab. Closing the door. April looked at the brothers. “Is there something I missed?” Leo sighed too, “We kinda-“ “We?” Raph cut in. "Fine, I! I let him have training days off to hangout with Natalie, but I wasn’t expecting you to find news on the Foot so fast.” April’s brows creased. “Natalie? Who is that?” Mikey putting his hand on the chair to make April face hims instead of the screens. “Donnie’s new friend, girlfriend?” He said pondering his last comment. April not believing what she was hearing. “Girlfriend? Since when did he have a girlfriend?” She said with a puzzled look on her face. “We don’t know if she is his girlfriend. Don’t go around spreading rumors Mikey. She is a friend of Donnie’s. He saved her and ever since kinda has been attached to him. They’ve been hanging out everyday almost. I gave him time off to spend it with her before she leaves for a few weeks.” Leo said looking at April. She sitting there in the chair having to recap what they just said. Donnie found and made friends with a girl and she didn’t run and scream when she saw him. “She too works for Rover Industries.” Adding the last bit of info on her. “Wait! What does she look like?” April said making a rash decision in her head. “She is actually pretty cute and laid back. Brown hair and greenish eyes.” Mikey added to the conversation. Raph nodded his head, agreeing with Mikey. “Hmmm the suspect I was looking for is female.” April said tapping her finger on her chin and swiveling back around to the records. “It couldn’t have been her. She hasn’t even officially started yet. She was attacked Saturday night when that whole mess of an ordeal went down.” Leo said. April still frowning and concentrating on finding this person she suspects. The brothers dispersed leaving April to look. 

Donnie sat in his lab at the desk. Looking through the camera footage of Saturday night. Seeing her run into the alleyway being chased by the three men. And then he stepped in knocking out the two and grabbing the third by the throat. She stopped and turned to see him. He didn’t know or he guess because it was dark but he saw your face more clearly now. You looked terrified but also somewhat relieved that someone has stepped in to help you. He had chunked the guy aside and was gonna run but she said something to him. He turning around to admire her and see what she wanted. Seeing her beautiful face more closely, he couldn’t help himself but stare. Donnie paused the video footage and stared at her face. He really couldn’t believe this girl found him attractive, even enough to want him to kiss her and touch her. Donnie leaned back in the chair, thinking back to them kissing and him running his hands down and over her breast. She kissing back. Wanting more, begging for it. Donnie didn’t realized how turned on he was getting until he felt his boner. He hasn’t had a boner in awhile. Not since he was a teenage. He never really feels the need nor the obligation to masturbate. But since Natalie came into the picture. She filled his head with good and naughty thoughts. He imagined her on his bed half naked and ready for him. He makes his way between her legs. Trailing kisses up from her knees to the inner thigh, slightly nipping it. Causing a moan from her. His hands explored a little more, wrapping around her thigh and lightly squeezing her ass. Making her buck her hips up a little closer to his face. He pulled her legs apart inch by inch. Till he could see her core. Beautiful lips ready to be played with. He ran a finger along her folds making her shiver with delight. Seeing as she wants it, he moved his face closer to inhale her scent. Finally completely enticed by her he licks through her folds and flicks his tongue over her clit. Causing her to buck and arch her back. Her taste, he imagined it. Sweet yet earthy. Donnie slowly started to stroke himself. Thinking about the things he would do to her. Did she really want this with him? 

Donnie pumping faster started to get a rhythm. Thinking of taking her right there on his desk. Watching her face of pure pleasure, as he slides in and out of her. He was almost finished just a few more.....he thought of her as he came right there. He sighed as he cleaned up. He hasn’t felt like that is a long time. Did she really want to be with a mutant humanoid turtle like him. She was just so beautiful in so many ways how could she want someone like him?

Natalie’s POV

7am. Dawn was creeping into your room. This was it. The last day in New York. Signing my name in for an apartment and starting this new job. Well if you ignore the fact that I almost got raped or killed. Met a giant turtle. Became good friends. Thinking back to the kiss last night. More than good friends. Sitting up in bed to ponder this more. He has everything you would want in a man and more. The small thing was, he was a giant mutant turtle. Hey, he does have some human characteristics. Especially his eyes. I could stare into those for hours, so mesmerizing when you can see he is focused. Donatello, the one I’ve fallen for. You were to meet with the landlord later at 12. Maybe you should text Donnie to see if you guys could hang out in the lair after you were finished with the papers. Just so you could have the time before you leave. 

Natalie: Hey Don, do you think we can hangout after I finish papers around 1? Meet you in an alley? We could see more of that lab? *smirk emoji*

I looked at it for a bit but tossed it aside as I made my way to the shower. Playing my jams and washing my hair. Then my phone pinged on the bed. 

Donnie: Of course! We are going to start training soon so just text me after you finish up. I don’t mind coming and getting you. And the lab is always open for you 

Walking back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around my body and hair. I see the small light emitting from my phone. Oh Donnie. I picked it up and read his message. I giggled at him not getting the lab hint but it’s okay. He might find out. I smiled to myself thinking of my evil little tease Donnie scheme. I messaged back. Do you think you can remember the way back to the lair on your own? He did point out some security measurements. 

Natalie: Okay, I will. Hope training goes well. Don’t work too hard. ;) Can’t wait to see you.

I smiled at that. Should I try and surprise him. It would be incredible to see his shocked face. I think I might just do that. Giggling to myself. 

Donnie: Training isn’t bad. It’s the Hashi that’s relentless. My brothers and me were in there for 15 hours straight one time. Don’t get me started on the time Mikey got us caught and we really got the crack down from Splinter. And I’m excited to see you too. :)

You smiled. He must have gotten a little flustered at my comment. Hence the long ring around. But then the small bit of him wanting to see me. He was so simple to understand but yet still so complex. 

Natalie: Well sir, I have to get ready. I’ll text you later? :) See you soon Donatello. 

Donnie: Hope the signing goes well. Have a good day Natalie. 

Natalie was extremely excited to see that big nerd later. Oh My Gosh! I need to some cute lingerie! I looked at my phone for the nearest Victoria Secret. One actually near your apartment building. Perfect! Gotta get ready and head over there. Gotta wear something cute. The tunic and wavy silk pants? No! Plaid pants and retro top? No ugh. That leaves these two. Cropped black tank and matching leggings. That feels more like an airplane comfy. I’ll set that aside for tomorrow morning. Then I guess it’s the old faded denim shorts and Hawaiian shirt. Oh yeah. Tie this in the front. Showing a little cleavage and stomach. And my white converses! This is cute. Oh it’s almost 10 gotta get going if I wanna make it right as they open. 

At Victoria Secret and no one but the employees are wondering about. I head over to the sexiest part of the undergarments. I spotted it! A purple bra with lace slightly trailing down the sides. Some straps following the breast line. Then the matching thong just purple lace fabric. This is what I need. I grabbed my sizes and dashed to the register. Paying and slipping into the restroom to change real quick tearing the tags and putting my others in my purse. Turns out these are very comfortable. I made my way out of the store and into the street. Okay so my apartment is 5 blocks that way. Making my way down to the apartments. Admiring the atmosphere around the neighborhood. There were restaurants and small simple retail stores. I gotta learn the area around me anyways don’t I. Finally stepping onto my building steps.11:10 perfect timing. You waltzed into the lobby. There was an office on the right and a stairwell with an elevator right in the middle of it toward the back of the building. To the left were all the mailboxes. The building was only 7 floors with a rooftop garden sitting area. The landlord tended to the garden. She was a sweet little lady. He husband must have passed not long ago but she still runs the place. “Natalie?” I looked over to the open office door. Speaking of her. She waved at me. “Good Morning Mrs.Jenkins.” She ushered me in. I walking into the office. She has her desk and computer with 3 chairs total for people to sit down in. I sat in the one closest to the desk. “You are here early?” She said as she too took a seat. She pulled out the papers immediately from the desk drawer. “Oh sorry if that’s an inconvenience. I’m just trying to have a little more time with some friends and exploring New York today. Before I have to leave tomorrow for a few weeks.” I said taking a pen from the pen holder and reading over the papers. She smiled and spoke, "Oh that’s right. You mentioned that yesterday here. How has your visit been?” I stopped reading for a second to think. I smiled and went back to signing the page. “I’ve had a great time, I’ve made some friends already. They are showing me all the amazing things about here. I’m really looking forward to living here.”. She just smiled and nodded. “That’s good. I’m hoping you will enjoy it when you officially move in. I’ll have to make you one of my house warming baskets. I make them for every new comer.” She laughed a little. I just smiled at her and signed the last paper and handed it to her. She read over all my handy work and nodded. Putting the papers to the side of her copier. “I’ll make copies later and put them in your mailbox.” She pulled out 4 keys. “First key, your door key. Second key, your mailbox. Third key, entrance key. There is the first door you came through and the back door is an exit but also a door that locks from the outside. You can come in from the back if you don’t want to come from the front. Same locks. Fourth key, is your basement storage key. And that’s about it. I know you won’t be here for awhile but I’ll put your apartment review paper in the mailbox with the contract copy. Just fill out the rest when you get settled in. Anything else sweetie?” I saw the clock on her wall and read 11:45. I smiled and shook my head. “I think that is all. Thank you so much for seeing me earlier. I’ll be heading out then.” I waved at her as I stood and walked for the door. She just smiled and waved me off. “Take care, and see you on the 2nd dearie.” I made my way out the building and waved for a taxi. I’m gonna try and make it to the lair by one. 

I made it back to my hotel by 12:20. That should give me time to walk the sewers to the lair. I went around back of the hotel. Wait? How heavy is a manhole cover? Shit! I looked around, maybe there was a drain or something? Then I saw it. A drain for large amounts of water. I kicked in the grate and it fell to the sewer floor. I slide down and lucky landed on my feet but it hurt a bit from the pressure of my weight. Okay task completed. I’m in the sewers, now I think its this way. Walking down the path you and Donnie took before. You saw some of the security things but avoided them as much as possible. Finally you were in the tunnel way of the lair. You could hear Mikey complaining about something to Raph in the living room on the couch. Leo was right there near his bed sharpening his katanas. You flinched. He might see you and say something. You wanted to surprise Donnie but you needed to creep up on him. You saw a tennis ball next to you on a shelf. Bingo. You casually tossed the ball in his direction. He seeing the ball and followed the path it came from seeing you, his brows lifted in confusion. You held your hand up to shush him and motioned for him to come to you. He got up and jumped the distance to you. “How did you get here?” He questioned you. You whispered “I’m great at directions. Once I go somewhere I can remember how to get back. But that’s not what I’m here to talk about. I wanna scare Donnie. Help?” He just smiled and said, “What’s the plan?” You whispered in his ear hole and he nodded. Handing him your debit card. He went straight into the living room. “Alright guys let’s get some pizza.” Mikey jumped up and was ready. Raph looked at Leo with a puzzling look. “What about Don.?” Leo just smiled and winked only for Raph to see. “It’ll be a surprise for him.” Raph still confused sighed and got up to go with his brothers. You snuck around to Donnie’s desk. Seeing he must be in the lab. Hiding behind the curtain next to the door. You texted him. 

Natalie: Hey nerd what you up to?

You could here some rummaging going on in the lab a bit and then your phone vibrated. 

Donnie: Nothing much working on some projects. Are you done with your papers? Want me to come get you? 

You snickered a little. 

Natalie: yeah sure. I’m actually at my hotel. I got done early and decided that might be easier for you to find. :)

Suddenly the door opened, and you saw a tall turtle walk out looking at his Tphone. Now was your chance. You snuck out and grabbed his shell. He jumped and turned to grab your arms and nearly yanking you up in the air. “Donnie!” You squealed. He realized it was you and let go. “Oh geez Natalie, you scared me. You can’t sneak up on me like that.” He sighed with relief. You just laughed at his scared nervous face. “Well I certainly did,” you said still giggling. He then looked from your face down, seeing your outfit and you could see a slight change in his cheek colors. He was blushing. You just smiled more at him while you watched his eyes roam over your body then coming back to look into yours. You put a finger up, and motioned for him to come down to you. He bent over and you cupped your hand around his ear. “I missed you.” You whispered. He blushed more. He looked up and over to the lair. Seeing if anyone was around. He looked back to you. Grabbing your waist and pulling you into the lab. The door closing to and you were right on it with Donnie up against you. He tilted your head up and looked you in the eyes. His filled with lust and hunger. He again in a way half mouthed said, “Can I?” You nodded and his lips were on yours like lightning. You felt like you were melting into his arms. He bit your lower lip and you complied. Opening up for him for his tongue to explore your mouth and battle with yours. He was really dominating you. He doesn’t seem like the type to take charge, but man did you love it. You could feel his hand cupping your face to deepen the kiss more. While his other massaged the skin on my hips and running it up to my breast, repeating the same action. “Donnie-“ I barely made out still enticed in the kiss. He stepped back to look at me. “Too much?” He said with concern on his face. You just smiled and shook your head. “No, I-I love it. But your brothers will be back soon. I gave Leo my card to buy some pizza. To kinda....get them out of here.....so I could.....scare you.” You looked away a little embarrassed. You bought a moments worth of quiet to be with him. He couldn’t believe it and just started laughing. You bribed his brothers. He looked back at you and just smiled. He leaned back down to take your lips. He pulled you against him. Holding you there. You were loving it. There really was not a difference. He may be a little differently built but nonetheless the kiss felt like a kiss. 

You heard loud laughing coming from within the lair. Donnie just groaned and released you. He opened the door, you both seeing the three walk into the dining with 3 pizzas boxes. You pushed Donnie forward to go out. He seemed like he didn’t want to go and rather stay in the lab with you. “It’s fine, we can be together later. I also won’t get to see them for 2 weeks too you know.” His expression changed and he smiled, grabbing my hand and pulled me to his brothers. “Oh look who it is?” Raph looked up and smiled with a slice in hand. I slightly curtsied and sat down next to Donnie. “Thanks for the pizza Nat!” Mikey said half way through his slice. “What’s the damage Leo?” I said motioning for my box of pizza I specifically asked for. “$45.” He said handing me the box. I opened and licked my lips. “Hey that actually looks good.” Donnie said snagging himself a slice of mine. I swatted his hand. “Hey! I specially asked for this.” Leo looking over at it. A Margherita pizza with pepperoni and balsamic vinaigrette. He looked concern. “What kind of pizza is that?” He questioned biting into a pepperoni slice. “I’ll have you know Margherita pizzas are a classic. They usually don’t have pepperoni but it adds flavor. “It really does-“ Donnie cut in munching on his slice that he stole. I smiled and rolled my eyes joining in on the lunch buffet. They bought a cheese and pepperoni pizza. As we finally finished eating. There was still some left overs from my box because I can’t eat a whole pizza. I put it in the fridge for later to grab on the way back to my hotel room. The guys were gonna watch a movie, Alien vs Predator. The original. Oh I wanted in. Raph sat on one end of the couch while Mikey next to him followed by Leo and then Donnie sat down. They all filled up the couch. I just pouted slightly as they were going on about which of the series movies is better. Donnie noticing my face and motioned for me to sit in his lap. I blushed slightly and did so. Raph already putting on the movie noticed us and so did the others. It got quiet fast as soon as the movie started. I nuzzled into Donnie’s lap getting comfy with his chest and arm supporting my back my legs dangling off his. It was actually pretty comfy. He pulled a blanket off from the side over us and pulled me closer under it so his brothers couldn’t see. Mikey too pulled a blanket from behind the couch and wrapped up in it. Donnie rested his chin on my head as we watched the movie. I’m surprised he was being so forward in front of his brothers. The movie was just how you remembered. Humans interfering with predator ruins, awaking the mother alien. You yawned a bit and Donnie just rubbed your side under the covers. I think I might actually like New York when I move here.


	5. The First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!NFSW!!! just warning ya. I'll try to post chapter 6 soon. I have work and other things to do before I have free time to write. So hold in there! I try to make it a goal to post within 2-4 days. Thanks again for reading my garbage :D  <3

As the movie was coming to an end, you noticed it was only 5. You would have to go to sleep early tonight for that 6am flight. Leo got up first and went to meditate with Splinter. Raph going off to lift weights. Leaving Mikey, Donnie and me on the couch. Mikey still bundled up in the blanket dozing. Donnie looked down at me, I looked back at him. He smiled and scooped me up with the blanket still around me. Carrying me to the lab in his arms effortlessly. He opened the door with the code and let it close behind us. Sitting me down in one of the chairs and sat next to me. I just smiled like a kid who got ice cream for breakfast. “Well madame? What are you feeling like?” He asked looking at my childish grin. I looked around the room. Still looking the same but a little different because of the various projects scattered. “What are you working on?” I asked curiously. He looked to his multiply gadgets lying around and his eyes twinkled. You could see he was interested in telling you things he was building. He picked up this circuit board with wires dangling from it. "Oh this! This is actually military grade AI circuit, I'm trying to work out some bugs so maybe we can use robots to help us fight, still a work in progress. Or or this” he pulls out a vial of green ooze. “I’ve saved little by little of my blood and extracted the mutagen. This is what turned us. It’s very dangerous, I highly recommend not dropping it or messing with it. I haven’t quite discovered all the chemical properties for it yet but I’m trying.” He said holding the test tube. “You said they were going to try and use it for a cure right? Does it have healing properties.” He looked at me then at the test tube. “They were going to use it for an entirely horrible reason. But they also had more of it. It’s hard to test such a little amount. I wish I could know if there was more out there. So many possibilities, I could maybe even enhance us.” He said putting the vial back on its stand. He looked somewhat sad. I stood up and hugged him from behind, resting my head on his shell. He froze for a second but turned slowly and engulfed me with his muscular arms. Resting his chin on my head. Holding me to him. I nuzzled my face into his chest. He lifted his head and looked at me. I looked up into his meeting gaze. His lips came to mine, no hesitation. He lifted me off the ground and rested me on one of the lab tables to make up for some of the height difference. One hand holding my face in place while his other roamed my body. You melted into the kiss. Donnie really knows how to make you feel good. How did he know so much already. You felt his hand roam to your ass and gave it a squeeze making you moan into the kiss. That must have flipped a switch in his head because then he took the hand from your face down to the small part of your stomach showing and tugged on the knot you did with your shirt. Pulling it too the shirt untied and now was open exposing your new purple bra. Donnie looked down and didn’t believe his eyes. Completely shocked. You grinned at his baffled face. “Is everything okay Donatello?” You smirked. “Ummm y-y-yeah.” Stumbling on his words. I just giggled at his excitement/nervousness. “Donnie we can stop, if you-“ “No!” He cut me off. “It’s not that, it’s just.....you look amazing.” He said goofily smiling.

Then a knock came to the lab door. You both froze and looked over at it. Then some pressing of the key code noises. I slid off the table quickly and tied my shirt back. Donnie stepped half a foot back grabbing something to look like he was busy. Who knows the code besides Donnie you thought, and in stepped a girl. Not just any girl, gorgeous April O’Neil. I didn’t know how pretty she actually was. Long brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, taller than me? What the hell. April was like a model! How had Donnie not fallen for her? And fallen for me?! “Donnie, I found it! I think I found the mole!” She said then realizing I was standing behind him. “Oh you have company. I’m sorry.” She said stepping back a little. “No wait!” I said. What the hell am I doing. “If you need to talk to Donnie you can, I don’t mind stepping out if it’s confidential.” I said smiling and waving to her. Donnie turned around with a half confused face. Silently asking me why did I do that too. I just smiled at him. “I’ll be outside, it’s okay. You can walk me home after.” I winked at only him. He just nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate that. It won’t take long.” April said going over to Donnie’s computer. I saw his disappointed face and walked over to her. I let myself out into the lair and sat down in Donnie’s giant swivelly skateboard desk chair. This thing was massive compared to you. But you bet it sat Don quite easily. Ogling over all the monitors and screens. He really was a genius to have so much and always prepared. Hmmm maybe he prepared for the kiss. You snickered at the thought of Donnie googling vids and lessons on how to kiss a girl. 

You noticed one monitor had a password box only. You scooted over to it. Would it be so bad to try and crack it you thought deviantly. What would it be though? This guy has a massive vocabulary and knowledge of almost everything on this plant. E i s e n s t e i n? Wrong. Two more tries it said on the screen. What! Will it lock out and notify him if it does. I shouldn’t play with it. You looked away but kept finding yourself looking over at it. Your name? Ha that’s funny he wouldn’t use it. Last chance because third times the charm doesn’t always work. You sighed. N a t a l i e you typed. Then a home page came up. You sat there dumbfounded that this dork used your name as a password. You could see folders of multiple things. None were really labeled but with numbers. Okay Nat you accomplished what you wanted, don’t go any further. You might get in trouble. This is what my brain should have said. But I clicked on 24. The folder opened and it was Footclan documents. Oh! So it is just confidential stuff. Closing it. You opened 1 just for the hell of it. Then you saw it. Porn! Jackpot. Wait! Was that a picture of you? You eyes got wide. Donnie......you just blushed. Looking at some of the photos of you and the porn next to each other with his notes. What he would do. How he would do it. Very detailed indeed. You were incredibly shocked at it all. You closed the folder and logged out back to the password screen. Leaning back in the chair to process this blushing like crazy. Donnie....Donatello has a wild kinky side and you didn’t even know. Nor could you ever tell, well then again the making out and him feeling up your body. He probably has been holding back this whole time. And I thought I was holding back. Knowing this now kinda just made you hot. And bothered. Thinking back to some of the detailed notes. Him having you over his desk while he pounds into you from behind. You imagined it looking around the desk before you. You started to bite your lip. 

Then the lab door opened and April came out with Donnie behind. “ Thank you Natalie for letting me talk with him” she said smiling at me. I stood up and looked at her and smiled “You’re welcome. And how did you know my name already?” She snickered and opened her mouth, “They tell me everything” twirling her finger around motioning to all the people in the lair. “Ah, well I do hope we can get to better know each other next time. Sadly I have to get back to my hotel. Gotta get to bed early for that 6am flight.” Donnie came to my side and offered for me to follow him. “Yea definitely, until next time.” April waved Donnie and me off. “Later guys! See you in a couple of weeks!” I shouted before leaving. You could hear faint goodbyes and what not. Donnie ushering me down the tunnel towards my hotel. It was around 7 and getting dark. Perfect enough for him to go above ground. As you arrived to the manhole. Donnie still not saying a thing the whole way. You wondered what was eating him. He looked down at you with a sad look. You just scuffed at it and pulled the top of his plastron to you. Capturing his lips with yours. He got the hint and wrapped his arms around you. You pulled one leg up to sort of hook around his side but was more of his upper leg, dang height difference. He just laughed at your attempt still kissing you. He hoisted you up to be at level with him. You stopped to take a look at him. Lust in your eyes. Your thoughts going back to the detailed notes. Wanting him to reenact them. You both looked into each other’s eyes wanting the same thing. But Donnie didn’t seem to think it was gonna happen. 

“Donnie?” You said softly. “Yea?” He questioned. “My room. Balcony. Now.” You whispered close to his ear. And before you knew it. He was scaling your hotel building with you in one arm and the other climbing up to your balcony. Landing on the patio he let you slide down and stand up. You went to open the door when you heard him speak up. “So you’ll be back in two weeks?” Sounding sad to see you go. You opened the door. The room pitch black. You grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room closing the balcony door leaning up against it. Making sure he can’t leave. “Nat?” He said questioning my motives. I looked at him with all the lust in my eyes. I went to untie the knot in my shirt and shimmied out of it. Donnie’s face dropped and so did his eyes. Falling onto my breast being held back in the purple bra. I went to unbutton my shorts, then unzipping. Right before I slide them down. “Are you sure about this?" I looked up at him. "I don’t know what it’s going to be like. We haven’t really quite-“ I shhhed him. “It’s okay Donnie. I want it too. I know it’s going to feel weird at first but the first time always is and I’m willing to try with you.” I shyly said looking down embarrassed by my words. Then I saw his feet. He was standing before me. I looked up and met his lustful gaze. He was eyeing me and my body. Looking for a sign of hesitation. I touched his chest and slowly breathed out, not realizing I was hold my breath. I nodded to him and instantly he had me up in the air and was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His one hand holding me up and the other kneading my ass. He walked us to the bed and laid me down on it. He started to trial kisses down my neck and moved his hands to my side. Rubbing them up and down slowly making their way to the violet colored bra. He pulled back to look at the color on your beautiful skin. Churring a little he slide the strap down to reveal one of your breast. Donnie pleased, took your little bud between his teeth. Nipping and sucking your now hard nipple. You arched your back into his mouth briefly rubbing your hips against his own. His hand found the other small bud and pull the bra straps down off your shoulders now exposing both of your mounds. He sucked and nibbling each of them. Before he trialled kisses down to your stomach. 

Licking your naval causing you to shiver. Begging for more, “Donnie....” your glossed over eyes met his as he looked up at you. Kissing right above your shorts. He smiled and pulled them down to your ankles then seeing his face of shock to the matching purple violet panties he couldn’t help himself. He ran a finger down over your core. Soaking the panties too. He lowered his face between your legs, using his hands to spread them. He kissed right in the middle over your clit. Making you shiver even more and moan. The anticipation was killing you. He bit your inner thigh and sucked. Repeating it all over on both legs leaving red marks on your scars. You blushed at him. Why did he like that area so much. He kissed each scar before biting and leaving the mark. You squirmed a bit but his hands held you still. “Please Donatello.....” you whispered. He knew what you wanted but loved teasing you. He churred against the last scar and set sights on your panties. He slid them aside slowly revealing his ultimate prize. Pretty little pink lips with a little bud of nerves to ravage. He first wanted your scent, to know it and to never forget it. He pushed his nose into your core, rubbing up and down a little. Then there was the tongue. He had to know what you tasted like. He ran his flat tongue up and down your pussy and flicking over your clit from time to time to watch you buck your hips. He nibbled and pulled on your lower halfs lips. Sticking his tongue into your channels. Driving you over the edge, your toes curling in. He then used his fingers to flick and pinch your clitoris. Thrashing his tongue in and out at the same time. Finally making you peak. Coming all into his mouth. Sucking up the juices from your climax. He ran his finger along your slick folds still stimulating you. He pushed a finger in. Making you shiver slightly.

 

Not having sex since your Ex two years ago. And Donnie’s finger was almost the size of his penis alone. You can’t imagine his actual cock. He slowly pumped it in and out. Making you get use to the feeling. He curled his finger hitting your g-spot and making you cum all over again. Soaking his hand with your love juices. He just smiled at his handy work and licked his fingers. You looked at him with half lidded eyes. Already blissful, and you haven’t even had sex yet. Donnie rose from the bed and unbuckled his straps and his gear fell to the floor with a small yet loud thud. But we didn’t care, we were too heated in the moment. I leaned up and forward to look at him. He unbuttoned his pants, falling to his ankles. You smirked at what you saw, black boxers with purple hearts. You couldn’t believe this nerd. He looked at you with a tinge of nervousness. “Donnie, please come here.” He stepped forward. I crawled onto my knees and moved my hands to his shoulder leaning on him slightly. “I want this. I know it seems fast or we aren’t ready, but if I’m being honest. I haven’t felt this way about anyone. I haven’t felt this way ever. And I’ve never felt more determined to pursue something in my life. My body and brain just keep wanting more of you. I can’t handle or help it. It’s just driving me nuts. Donnie I-“ he cut you off by capturing the very lips that were speaking. You leaned back into the kiss. Enjoying his reaction. He lifted me off the bed and laid me down on my back. He rubbed up my thighs to my hips with one of his hands while the other pulled his boxers down and grasped his cock that was already raging hard. He slowly positioned himself in front of your entrance. My god was he huge. Bigger than his finger that’s for sure. He looked into my eyes, and I looked back in his. He leaned forward and captured the same lips. He slowly slid the tip of his head into me and pushed more inch by inch. Kissing was helping but it still hurt. He was huge, the biggest you had taken. He stayed there for a minute not wanting to hurt you anymore then he had to. Kissing along your jawline to distract you, massaging and twisting one of your nipples. You arched your back and moaned into a pillow. The sharp pain faded and then pleasure surfaced. You moaned more feeling Donnie’s not even full length. You bucked your hips up to get some friction. Donnie realizing you were wanting more, so he pulled back and pushed back in. Gaining another moan from your sweet lips. Starting off at to a slow rhythm. Gripping your hips to hold you in place while he pulled you against his cock. Slow yet deep thrusts into you. This may not be the rough mind blowing sex you use to love but this was better. He was being gentle and passionate. He already made you cum twice and he was building your third. Your half lidded eyes wondered to his face, seeing the tension and lust filled in his eyes. He was watching to where y’all connected. You just smiled when suddenly he made a hard fast thrust. Causing you to moan louder. His eyes moved up to your face. Seeing your pure ecstasy face, he couldn’t help but kiss it. You giggled at his action. Looking him in the eye, “Can we try something different?” You smirked. He tilted his head in confusion. You pulled yourself off him and turned over onto your stomach, sticking your ass in the air for him to marvel at. Like a hot bitch in heat begging for a cock. Whatever you did, made Donnie lose what little intelligence he had left while instinct took over. Instantly he shoved his cock right back into you and gripping you ass cheeks as he pounded into you. Making you scream his name. “Oh fuck! Donnie!” He traced down your spine with a finger analyzing every inch of you while still pounding away at your ass making you shiver more. Then he did it, you were waiting for it but wasn’t sure when or if we was gonna do it. He smacked your ass leaving a nice print. Making you cum instantly. Squeezing his cock inside you. Him groaning from the sudden tightness but still pumping away sloppily, getting close to his own climax, riding out your orgasm. He finally pulled out and came on your ass and lower back. His cock throbbing doing so. You laying there dazed from how much that was, trying to process it all. Donnie had you at a loss of words. Staring into his lustful gaze. He stood up and grabbed the tissues from the beside table and wiped his semen from you. You giggled at how tender he was being. Tossing it into the trash and coming to lay back with you in bed. Spooning you from behind. Making circles on your upper arm. “Nat, I don’t know-“ “Donnie. That was amazing!” I said cutting him off turning in the bed to face him and kiss his lips. He just smiled in the kiss and pulled you closer to him. You both laid there in silence enjoying each others company falling asleep in each others arms.


	6. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying so far this hot garbage. Thank you to those for sticking around. I should be posting Raph's first chapter soon! Enjoy Chapter 6.

Your alarm went off at 3:30am. You groaned when it was suddenly shut off. You shifted lightly in bed when you noticed an arm around your waist and a hard plate against your back. You thought back to last night. Donnie and you had done it. You blushed like crazy. Trying to shimmy out of his grasp and out of bed. You turned your head slightly to see his face. He looked like he didn't want to get up. His face peacefully trying to go back to sleep but also slightly annoyed that you were trying to move out of his arms. "Donnie" you said softly. He groaned and opened his eyes to meet yours. You smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed you softly. "Do you really have to leave?" he said after pulling back, looking sad. You frowned. You didn't want to leave either but you had to get back to pack everything so you could officially move there. "Sadly, yes. The faster I get down there the faster I get back here." you said kissing his cheek. He only pulled you closer to him. Resting his head into your neck and shoulder. Smelling your scent. You hugged him back, not wanting to let go. He finally released you, you then took the opportunity to get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Showered and dressed you walked into the bedroom Donnie must have been in the living room. Secretly you snuck over to his pack on the side of the bed. Stuffing your purple panties into one of the pockets, thinking he might get a kick out of it later. Coming into the living you strode over to him and twirled in your outfit. Catching his attention finally he smiled and blushed a little at you. He stood up and walked up to you, pulling you close. Your eyes met his when his hand came up to stroke your face. You could tell in his eyes he didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to either after last night. I saw Donnie in a different light, and I was greedily hungry for more. "Nat" he spoke. I focused back on him. "Please be careful. I would hate to lose you after today." he pulled me up into his arms "I should be the one saying that." I said and he started passionately kissing me. I kissed him back with the same force. Two long weeks without this nerd. I don't know how to describe this feel we have for each other. We pulled apart when my alarm went off again. Warning me to leave soon for the airport. I just sighed and look back at him. "I'm gonna miss you Don." I said laying my head down on his shoulder. He just held me for a few more minutes. Then lowered me back to the floor, he half smiled. He walked over to his pack and reattached his equipment and moved over to the balcony door. Turning his head to me and my suitcase by the door. I smiled at him. "Text me when you land, okay?" He seemed so worried you couldn't help but let a small tear fall down your cheek still smiling, "Of course. Goodbye Donatello." He smiled at you "Goodbye Natalie," and jumped off the balcony. You turned and walk out the room door. 

Lair;

Donnie walked in the lair at 4:50am, dragging his feet. Only two people would be up at this hour. Sensei and Leo. No doubt meditating. He waltzed over to his computers. Pulling up air travel network. Seeing her plane already at JFK airport. He sighed and switched over to his confidential information on the Footclan. Revising it. Not noticing Leo walking in. “Well well look who finally is back.” Leo said smiling at his brother. Donnie just waved at him and went back to revising. Leo stopping and frowning. “Did something bad happened?” Leo asked curiously. “No, not at all......Just sad to see her leave is all.” Still not paying mind to his brother that was now behind him. Leo looked at his brother from the side. Seeing something different about him. He smelled somewhat different too, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. “Oh come on, Donnie. She will be back in two weeks. Then you can hang out with her all the time. It won’t be so bad.” Leo tried to cheer his younger brother up. Donnie just sighed and went back to his computers. Trying to focus on anything but her for once. 

Landing in Austin, TX;

I sighed coming off the escalator at the airport. Finding my luggage easily and walking out into the carpool bay. I pulled my phone out. Seeing the first messages were Donnie’s. I smiled. 

Natalie: Hey Nerd, I landed in Texas. Hope your morning is going well. :)

I then called my mom, she picked up and said she was 10 minutes away to hold on. I reassured her it was okay. Hanging up and seeing a message from Donnie.

Donnie: Nerd? And my morning is tiresome. Training took it out of me. 

I giggled at him learning about what I secretly call him in my head. 

Natalie: Yes, Nerd. :P Don’t work yourself too hard. 

I looked up when I heard my mother honk her horn. I waved to her. She pulled into a opening. The car trunk raising on its own when I threw my suitcase in the back. I climbed into the car and hugged my mother sideways. “How was the trip!” She asked curiously wanting all the details. I just smiled at her. “Better than expected. I think I really will enjoy New York.” I said. And all of the things that are to come too, I thought to myself thinking of Donnie. Then my phone pinged popping up Donnie’s name on my lock screen. My mom looked down. “Who’s Donnie?” She asked. I blushed. “A colleague. We got along well when I went in.” I said gulping my guilt. My mom smirked at me. “You said you went to dinner with Emily, are you sure it wasn’t Donnie?” Bam! My mother called my bluff. Damn her. She always knows when I start talking to a guy. “Well her and him.” I half lied. “Oh? Is he handsome? He must be smart to work at that company too?” She said nudging me and laughing. I smiled and looked down blushing. “Well don’t leave him hanging, text him back.” She said and I looked at her with shock. 

Donnie: Don’t worry, I’m stronger than I look. And where did this nerd come from? 

Natalie: Oh I know how strong you are ;). It’s my little name for you. 

I knew Donnie would love that little comment. I just wish I could see his face when he read it. My mom and me, continued to talk about New York on our way home. Telling her I found my appointment, the contract and lease weren’t bad. I told her about learning the area and what it all has to offer. But leaving out most of the things I did with Donnie. If I spilled too much she would want to know everything about him. We pulled into the driveway and all our dogs came running up greeting me home. My precious baby Luna greeting me as I pick her up and snuggle her. “Look who missed you, she has been whining all the time.” My mom stated pulling my suitcase out. I walked over to my house on my mother’s property and opened the door to the living room. When suddenly a loud firecracker went off and balloons fell over me. “Welcome back!” I looked up to see my three best friends. Heidi, Sadie and Jax. They rushed me and gave me a big group hug. “Hello to you guys too.” I barely got out. “We couldn’t help but surprise you”, Sadie said letting go. “Yea! What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t congratulate you on getting this big time job and moving to The Big Apple!”, Jax added in. “We just wanted to be here for ya Nat. We also kinda started your packing, because we kinda already got plane tickets to go back next week. We are gonna help you move in and see you on your way. But also to go to New York and party!”, Heidi said hugging Sadie’s side. “You guys! You didn’t have to do this. I could have done it myself.” I said looking around to seeing some of the living room packed. I didn’t know what to think or say. Going back to New York sooner, kinda excited you. A ping came from your phone and you went to see who it was when Heidi swiped it. “Oh this must be Mr. Complicated? His name is Donnie?” She teased. I swiped it back from her. “That is none of your business.” I said harshly. They all looked at me. Then smirked. “Yeah, Nat. Who is this guy? Never seen you suddenly get so worked up?” Sadie chimed in. I looked between all of them and could see this wasn’t gonna be dropped. “He is a guy I met in New York, I kinda really like him. But we aren’t saying anything to my mother. I don’t know how to explain the feelings we have...” I trailed off a bit tapping my finger to my lips remembering Donnie’s being on them. Heidi just smirked more. “You mean the feelings you had when y’all banged?” Heidi nudged me and I slapped her arm. “Shut up!” I replied. They all laughed at my crush but it wasn’t just a crush, it was full on love,curiosity, and interest. After a good meal and many laughs later when they all left, I walked into my bedroom. Not being touched yet thankfully. Luna was on her doggie bed peacefully sleeping. I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop out. Looking at some news and other stuff I noticed a small message in the corner of the screen. I clicked on it. A window opened and a poem was read aloud.

Before I met you,  
I felt that I couldn't love anyone,  
That nobody would be able to fill the void in my heart,  
But that all changed when I met you.  
Then I came to realize you were always on my mind.  
You're funny and sweet.  
You make me laugh and smile.  
You take away all my anger and sadness.  
You make me weak when I talk to you.  
Then I started to write poems about you.  
Now I have come to realize that I am hopelessly in love with you

Donnie.

My face was hurting from me smiling too much. At the bottom was a button to call him. I pressed it, ringing for a second then a video feed came up. Donnie sitting in his lab working on a project looked up at you and smiled. “Hello Miss Natalie.” He said going back to the project. Realizing you were in a video call, and he could see you, you blushed but smiled. “I wasn’t expecting this but I’m actually kinda glad I can see you.” I said admiring the nerdy turtle focused on his project. He looked up and smirked at you. “I could think of other reasons we could use this opportunity.” Catching his wicked grin and evil ideas. You blushed more. Thinking about it, it would be fun to tease him. Slowly you lifted up your shirt to reveal your black bra, rubbing your breast, wishing he would strip her of it. Donnie got up and came closer to the camera. He watched me, rubbing up and down on my breast. “Now you are just teasing.” He smirked. I let go of my shirt and rubbed my hand up my chest over my neck and into my mouth sucking on a finger enticing him. He suddenly went to adjust himself in his pants. Must be uncomfortable seeing me like this but not being able to do anything. “Nat, are you sure you wanna play this game?” He gestured down to himself. I just smirked and bit my lip. I think I do. I heard a knock at my door and my mom entered. My eyes shot up to her, then back to Donnie who was scrambling to disconnect. Then you saw him wave and your screen went back to normal. “Were you on the phone?” My mother asked. “No no, just a video.” I said closing my laptop. She smiled at me and sat at the edge of my bed. “Sweetie, I know this is a big leap for you. And I’m hoping everything goes well for you. But please be careful in New York. You would be surprised at how much crime activity takes place there.”She said. I smiled at her, I knew she just wanted what’s best for me. But she is scared of me being all alone in this city. I knew I wasn’t going to be alone but she didn’t so I had to hear her out. If she knew already I was almost killed she would stop it all right here. Forcing me to stay here and never seeing Donnie again. I shook that thought but tuned back into her speech. “So just be careful okay, I know you like to dive into things before thinking everything through. And I know you always want to give the benefit of the doubt for-“ “mom!” I cut her off. She looked at me. I just sighed, “I get it. I know I have to be careful and watch out for all these things. I know I like to dive but I also sometimes like to gauge my jump too.”

She sighed and smiled at me. “I know, I know. I’m just gonna miss you and worry about you.” I rolled my eyes. The guilt trip. “Thank you, mother. Now can you let me sleep in peace?” I said snidely. She got up and walked to the door, “Alright alight. Oh and Sweetie have fun talking with Donnie. Love ya.” She closed the door as I blushed. She knew. 

The past few days went by quickly, my friends and me packed the remaining of my things. The moving company was happy to reschedule a sooner date. And we all drank to our fill that night before boarding the plane that next day at noon. Soon you thought, looking up at the sky of Texas before leaving it. Taking in the last bit of home. I'll miss it here, but I really do looking forward to those nights on rooftops with Donnie in hand. It was hard being away after everything. He was always on your mind, wondering what he would be doing right now. A ping came from your phone. Pulling it out of your pocket and smiling at the name that you read.

Donnie: "Hello Gorgeous, how was your evening?"

Natalie: "Well, I may have drank a little too much but I will be okay. How is my nerd?"

Donnie: "Oh Nat, shame on you. I should be there to help you. I am actually in good spirits." 

Natalie: "Did an extraordinary discovery of some sorts?” 

Donnie: "No actually, Raphael met a girl. Leo was all over him this morning about it. I didn't think things were going to start changing so suddenly. But I think Leo is maybe jealous?"

Staring at my phone to what Donnie had said. Leo jealous? Wait! Raphael meeting a girl? That’s great! That big old brute getting to wait what kind of girl? Oh god I just had to know. She could be this rude arrogant woman for all we know. I had a feeling I may want to meet this girl. 

Natalie: “Oh? Wow. Looks like some investigating is needed. I’m a little curious. Haha.”

Seeing the time, I should be getting to bed, and shouldn’t he be getting some too you thought. Must have been up late thinking about this and working on his projects. You smirked. 

Donnie: “My thoughts exactly, we don’t know this girl. Who is she and why is she not scared of Raph?” 

Natalie: “Donnie, I saw you and wasn’t scared, but I agree I am curious of her too. We shouldn’t involve ourselves too much, we could mess it up for Raph. Anyways we both need to go to sleep. I’m signing off nerd.”

Donnie: “Okay Dove, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Natalie: “Of course, Goodnight Donatello <3”

Donnie: “Goodnight Natalie”

I smiled at his last comment, I was gonna surprise him tomorrow night when I got a chance of to be alone. I snickered to myself hoping to get a scare out of him. I walked back into my house and went to bed. Dreaming of my new life in New York. 

Arriving in New York City;

Sadie and Jax were foaming over the city they saw in front of them. Heidi was gripping/shaking my arm over the excitement of coming into the city. They have never been here before and were extremely excited to see my place and help decorate it but also to go out and hit the night life of New York. I told them I wasn’t up to going out tonight, that I just wanted to take in my new place. Which to my surprise they were compliant to. After arriving to my building, I handed them the key to the room while I grabbed the mail and papers Mrs. Jenkin’s said would be there. There was another strange envelope, I looked at it. It just had my name written in fancy penmanship but nothing else. Making my way up to the 4th floor, I saw my apartment door ajar and entered to see that the movers had made it here before us. My couch and other small furniture pushed near a wall in the living room, boxes were piled on the kitchen island. Sadie came out of the hallway panting a little. “They have at least put your bedroom boxes in the master.” Jax and Heidi were in my bathroom attached to the master, there was a jacuzzi tub bath and shower attached. But when I entered they were just admiring themselves in the floor length mirror. “Really guys?”, I said. “This is such a bombass apartment Nat. How much we talking?” Heidi jabbed. I just smiled, “4,300.” Both their eyes got wide and stared at me. “What! That’s a house! How can this job be paying for that?”, Jax said. I shrugged, “They pay me more than that in two weeks anyways so it’s fine.” They just kept staring at me like I was crazy. “I’m going to be fine guys, trust me. You don’t have to worry.”, I tried to reassure them. Heidi eyed me then. “Oh are we talking about Mr. Complicated?” She said. Oh how she already knew it was complicated to talked about. I’m in love with a mutant turtle, how do you tell that to your best friend. “Heidi, it’s not like that and can we please not get on this topic?” I begged. I can’t go into detail about Donnie, and jeopardize him. “Oh Nat, you talk to him so much, how can he not mean a lot to you? Does he know you are back in town?” Heidi said smiling. “No, he doesn’t not until y’all leave. I want my place to come together first!” I said. When a ping came to my phone. “Hmmm” Heidi hummed. I looked down to see a text from Donnie. I looked back up to them smirking at me. “Shouldn’t y’all being leaving soon.” I sarcastically jabbed. Sadie had walked in now with a basket of cookies and fruits and a bottle of wine. “Woah? Where did-“ “Mrs. Jenkins house warming gift, she just dropped it off. She said she let the movers in yesterday so she baked some cookies and then saw us coming in so she went and put everything together. Sweet little lady, Nat. Is she the land lord?” She said. “Yeah, she is nice. So that’s how the movers got in, figures.” I said taking the basket and going to the kitchen avoiding Heidi’s stare. Setting the basket down, and pulling out my phone. Seeing that it was 6:30. Night was coming soon. And Donnie’s text;

Donnie: “How is your afternoon going Nat?”

Natalie: “Well and yourself, good sir?”

Donnie: “My day could be better if a certain someone was around. But I have to wait for her.” 

Oh how I was going to make his dreams come true tonight. 

Natalie: “Sorry dear, I think I have something you will be happy to see tonight.”

My friends came out from the hallway, laughing and all dressed up. They all stopped and looked at a little sad. “Guys, it’s not that big of a deal. I’m fine. I’ll going out with y’all tomorrow night. I just want to relax in my new place” I said cutting open a box of kitchen supplies. They looked at each other then back at me. “Are you sure? We can stay with you.” Jax said. “Go! I’m fine. I’m gonna set up some of the kitchen stuff for in the morning. And get the tv up. Maybe watch a movie?” I said putting spatulas in the draws. They came around to the door and said goodbyes, Heidi looked at me from the doorway. “Nat, don’t go nowhere!” She said closing the door. I sighed and put on my jams, unboxing a few boxes here and there. Putting the Tv on the stand in front of the couch. Looking at my phone seeing Donnie’s text and the time being 8. This was my chance.

Donnie: “For me to see tonight? What are you talking about?

Natalie: “I had a package delivered to my apartment building rooftop for you. My landlord said its on the roof for me when I get there, So go get it and text me when you get there, 203 Market St.”

Donnie: “What could you have possibly gotten me?”

Natalie: “Guess you are gonna find out, Im excited to hear your response.”

I rushed up to the rooftop. Placing my phone on the table in the middle and then hid in the shadows behind some bigger plants Mrs. Jenkins grew. Not long a tall dark figure came onto the rooftop, I could make out a shell and tech gadgets all over him. He pressed a button on his phone and your phone pinged on the table making him turn to that direction. You slowly snuck out from behind the plants but sadly tapped a pot and it toppled over. He turned his eyes onto you with a threatening glare, readying his Bo when he saw your face. His whole face changed to shock then to a smile, he put his weapon back and rushed you. You held your hands out as he engulfed you in a hug, pulling you up in the air. “Natalie! Wha-What are you doing here?! I thought you weren’t coming back for another week.” He said twirling me in the arm like a new toy he just got. I giggled at his happiness to see me. But I too was happy to see the big turtle. He lowered me to his face, only inches apart. “I wanted to surprise you.” He looked at me with happiness but also love. Then he kissed me, passionately. Biting my lower lip, slipping in his tongue to taste me. It was like he was tasting me for the first time again. Not wanting to forget what I taste like. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into his kiss. A tear streamed down my face. He pulled back to look at me and I stared into his eyes. His finger came up to wipe away the tear. “I missed you too” he said pecking my cheek, making me smile up at him.


End file.
